To tylko pozory
by ArollaPine
Summary: Ten plan – choć perfekcyjny w założeniach – nie mógł się udać. On – wzięty model, ona – wschodząca gwiazda muzyki pop. Gdy Adrien Agreste staje przed koniecznością pokazania się publicznie z dziewczyną, jego agent proponuje popularną LadyBug. Ale jak zmusić dwie zupełnie sobie obce osoby do udawania ognistego romansu? Historia AU.
1. Wymarzona okazja

\- Ty chyba oszalałaś! – wykrzyknęła Marinette Dupain-Cheng, patrząc z przerażeniem na swoją menedżerkę. – Nie ma mowy!

\- Ale dlaczego? – udała zdziwienie drobna brunetka o wielkich niewinnych oczach, które bynajmniej nie należały do niewinnej osóbki. – Przecież to wymarzona okazja dla ciebie.

\- Wykluczone!

\- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłam? Czy kiedykolwiek podjęłam złą decyzję? Czy kiedykolwiek…?

\- Przestań, Tikki! – przerwała Marinette. – Obie wiemy, że nigdy mnie nie zawiodłaś. Ale to, co proponujesz, to…

\- No co?

\- To się nie mieści w głowie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i chwyciła się za głowę.

\- Nie rozumiem twoich obiekcji. – Tikki teatralnie załamała ręce. – Czy ty widziałaś jego zdjęcia? Przecież to chodzące ciacho!

\- To sama się z nim umów!

\- To nie ja mam sprzedawać płyty – odparła dyplomatycznie menedżerka. – To nie do mnie mają przychodzić ludzie na koncerty.

\- To już cios poniżej pasa…

\- A poza tym jestem dla niego o parę lat za stara – dodała po chwili Tikki. – Nikogo nie przekona umawianiem się z trzydziestką.

\- Co mnie to obchodzi? – Marinette wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do okna. – To jego problem, nie mój.

\- Zrozum, Marinette… Sami do nas przyszli z propozycją. A taka okazja nie trafia się zbyt często. Zresztą, przypomnij sobie, co ci powiedziałam kilka lat temu, kiedy zaczynałaś karierę. Show-biznes jest okrutny. Można mieć mega talent i nigdy nie wybić się na rynku muzycznym. Prasa musi coś o tobie pisać, bo inaczej nie sprzedasz płyt. Tak to działa.

\- Ale nie chcę robić kariery w ten sposób! – oburzyła się Marinette.

\- Niby w jaki? – Tikki zmrużyła oczy. Już nie były takie niewinne.

\- No, że będę nakręcać sprzedaż skandalami.

\- Ja cię nie namawiam na skandale – zaoponowała menedżerka . – Ja tylko proszę, żebyś umówiła się z jednym znanym chłopakiem, który zresztą jeszcze nigdy publicznie nie pokazał się z dziewczyną, więc nie ma mowy o skandalu, że komuś go odbijasz. On też na tym skorzysta. To czysta umowa. Sytuacja win-win.

\- Tikki, nie podoba mi się to.

\- Mówiłam ci to już z tysiąc razy, więc powtórzę tysiąc pierwszy. Sam talent nie wystarczy. Czasami trzeba mieć trochę szczęścia. A czasami trzeba jeszcze temu szczęściu pomóc. Proszę cię tylko o jedną randkę – powiedziała z mocą Tikki, po czym dodała po chwili: - No, może kilka randek. Dopóki nie ruszymy w trasę koncertową. Ktoś musi te bilety kupić. Chciałabyś śpiewać do pustej sali?

\- Och, już dobrze, dobrze! – zirytowała się Marinette.

Tikki przywołała wizję najgorszego koszmaru Marinette – pustej sali. Przecież ona śpiewała dla ludzi. Dzieliła się swoimi emocjami, wyrażając się w muzyce. Pusta sala oznaczałaby, że nie ma z kim dzielić tych emocji.

\- Nie sposób cię powstrzymać, kiedy się nakręcisz… - mruknęła jeszcze pod nosem, składając ostatecznie broń.

Gdzieś na dnie serca poczuła jednak niepokojące ukłucie. Zupełnie, jakby właśnie podjęła najgorszą decyzję w życiu.


	2. Doskonały plan

\- Ty chyba oszalałeś! – wykrzyknął Adrien Agreste, patrząc na swojego agenta z przerażeniem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie oszalałem. – Plagg wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – To doskonały plan.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie…

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny!

\- Pomijając makiaweliczny uśmiech… - wtrącił przyglądający się z boku Nino Lahiffe. Adrien rzucił nieżyczliwe spojrzenie swojemu ochroniarzowi.

\- Twój ojciec nabrał już podejrzeń, presja społeczna rośnie. Musisz się wreszcie, chłopaku, pokazać publicznie z jakąś dziewczyną – kontynuował Plagg.

\- Jakich znowu podejrzeń? – podchwycił Adrien.

\- Dotyczących twojej orientacji seksualnej…

\- A co jest nie tak z moją orientacją seksualną?! – zaperzył się Adrien, a Nino wydał z siebie dziwny charkot.

Plagg przewrócił oczyma.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby twój ojciec poradził sobie z faktem, że jego syn jest gejem.

\- Po pierwsze, to nie jego interes. Po drugie, nie jestem gejem. I skąd wam to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?! A po trzecie: co złego jest w byciu gejem?

\- Odpowiem ci, dzieciaku, po kolei. I słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Po pierwsze: czy ty w ogóle _nie_ _znasz_ swojego ojca?! Oczywiście, że to jest _jego_ interes. _Ty_ jesteś jego interesem. A jego interesuje wszystko, co choć w najmniejszym stopniu jest związane z tobą! – wyrzucił z siebie Plagg, a Nino znów zachichotał w kącie. Adrien rzucił mu ponownie nieżyczliwe spojrzenie. – Po drugie, sam jestem zaskoczony, że nie jesteś gejem. Jesteś pewien?

Adrien zgrzytnął zębami.

\- A po trzecie, nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem. – Plagg wzruszył ramionami. – Pod warunkiem, że twoim ojcem nie jest Gabriel Agreste.

\- Potwierdzam – mruknął Nino.

\- Demonizujecie mojego ojca – bronił się Adrien.

\- Nie, dzieciaku! – Plagg pokręcił tylko głową. – Ja ci tylko uświadamiam, że najwyższy czas się usamodzielnić. Wyrwij się wreszcie na niepodległość!

\- A co ta niepodległość ma wspólnego z twoim chorym planem? – skrzywił się Adrien.

\- Trzeba uspokoić twojego ojca co do twojej orientacji. Jak zaczniesz umawiać się z dziewczynami, to może się od ciebie odczepi trochę.

\- A nie mogę sam znaleźć sobie dziewczyny?

\- Nie ma na to czasu. Jeszcze trochę, a ojciec sam się tym zajmie i skończysz jako zięć burmistrza!

\- Chloe? – Adrien aż się otrząsnął z obrzydzeniem.

\- Sam widzisz. – Plagg wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Zło wcielone, a przy okazji ostrzy sobie na ciebie pazury od lat. A ja mam dla ciebie idealną dziewczynę. Cicha, skromna, chodząca niewinność. Wschodząca gwiazda muzyki pop, bez skandalicznej przeszłości, za to z widokami na przyszłość. Ty się jej przydasz, ona przyda się tobie. Sytuacja win-win.

\- Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Nie musi ci się podobać. Umówisz się z nią parę razy, pójdziecie razem na jakiś pokaz. Potrzymacie się za ręce. A potem ona ruszy w trasę, ty zajmiesz się modelingiem, wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Tatuś będzie zadowolony, że doczeka kiedyś wnuków, a ja nie osiwieję przed czterdziestką.

Adrien zerknął podejrzliwie na Plagga. Jakoś nie wyobrażał go sobie przyprószonego siwizną.

\- No, dobra… - powiedział wreszcie z oporem, na co zarówno jego agent jak i ochroniarz odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Nie pożałujesz, chłopie – mruknął Nino.

\- Nie jestem taki pewien. – Adrien wzruszył ramionami, wciąż nieprzekonany.

\- No dobra, to trzeba teraz zaaranżować wasze spotkanie. – Plagg zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. – I muszę się spotkać z jej menedżerką.

I wyszedł. Adrien zaś skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał ciężko na Nino. Teraz sobie pogadają.


	3. LadyBug

\- Powiedz, że to nie ty – mruknął Adrien, gdy drzwi za jego agentem się zamknęły.

\- Co: nie ja? – zdziwił się Nino.

\- No, że to nie twój głupi pomysł.

\- Pomysł nie jest mój – przyznał ochroniarz i szybko dodał: - I nie jest głupi.

\- Jest!

\- Inaczej byś mówił, gdybyś wiedział, czego się nasłuchałem!

\- A czego ty się mogłeś nasłuchać? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Lepiej usiądź… - Westchnął Nino. – Twój ojciec wezwał mnie w zeszłym tygodniu…

\- A po cóż?

\- Jezu, Adrien! Może pomyśl trochę?

\- Ale… O czym?

\- A o czym my tu do diabła gadamy od pół godziny?

\- Ale jaki to ma związek?

\- Ty jakiś wyjątkowo odporny na myślenie jesteś.

\- Obrażasz mnie?

\- Dobra, łopatologicznie… A mówi się, że to blondynki są głupie.

\- Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym gadać.

\- Twój tata wymyślił sobie, że skoro jestem twoim ochroniarzem… I skoro się przyjaźnimy… I skoro nie miałeś nigdy żadnej dziewczyny… - Nino zawiesił nagle głos, bo jednak nie przechodziło mu przez gardło powtórzenie tego, o co został posądzony przez Gabriela Agreste'a.

\- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz! – wykrzyknął oburzony Adrien, który wreszcie doczytał, co było między wierszami. – Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy?!

\- W sumie sam zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy on czasem nie ma racji…

\- No wiesz co?!

\- No, a co miałem sobie pomyśleć?! – bronił się Nino. – Wszystko świadczy przeciwko tobie. To znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że to prawda. Nawet Plagg uwierzył w to, że musisz… No wiesz…

\- Nie, no. To chyba jakiś koszmar… - Adrien schował twarz w dłoniach. Poszaleli wszyscy, czy co? Dlaczego wszyscy nagle zaczęli się interesować jego życiem uczuciowym?

\- Pogadałem potem z Plaggiem i on wpadł na pomysł, że trzeba cię umówić z jakąś dziewczyną. Poudajecie trochę piękny związek, twój ojciec się odczepi, ja nie stracę roboty…

\- Ty naprawdę myślałeś, że ja na ciebie lecę? – wykrztusił Adrien po chwili, jakby wciąż trawił tę sensację.

Nino wzruszył niepewnie ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Czy ja _kiedykolwiek_ zachowywałem się, jakbym leciał na ciebie? – Adrien zmarszczył brwi.

\- No nie – przyznał Nino. – Ale twój ojciec wziął mnie w taki krzyżowy ogień pytań, że już zgłupiałem do reszty.

\- Najwyraźniej – przytaknął Adrien. – Musiałeś do reszty zgłupieć, żeby poprzeć ten chory pomysł Plagga.

\- Widziałeś ją chociaż?

\- Kogo? – przestraszył się Adrien.

\- No, tę całą LadyBug.

\- Pierwszy raz usłyszałem o niej dzisiaj od Plagga.

\- Wrzuć sobie youtube'a. Jak ci w oku nie błyśnie, to jesteś gejem.

\- Ale śmieszne… A co? Tobie błysnęło?

\- Ja mam kogoś innego na oku – wymamrotał Nino, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Tylko błagam. Powiedz, że nie mnie…

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie. Sorka.

\- Czy możemy już _nigdy_ nie wracać do tego tematu?

\- Spoko. – Nino klepnął przyjaciela w łopatki, po czym podał mu telefon. – A teraz popatrz sobie na swoją nową dziewczynę…

A potem nie odmówił sobie przyjemności, żeby zerknąć na Adriena, kiedy ten zaczął oglądać występ LadyBug. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy zauważył, że przyjacielowi _jednak_ błysnęło coś w oku.


	4. Nie taka bezpieczna opcja

Tikki miała rację. Faktycznie, było z niego niezłe ciacho… Marinette aż westchnęła z żalem. Jaka szkoda, że nie spotkali się przypadkiem na ulicy. Może wpadliby sobie w oko i coś by z tego było. A tak, to czeka ich kilka ustawionych randek, po czym każde pójdzie w swoja stronę. A poza tym przecież… Przecież wszystko wskazywało na to, że ona i tak nie jest w jego typie.

Siedziała zamyślona w samochodzie, którym Tikki wiozła ją na pierwsze spotkanie z Adrienem Agrestem. Nawet nie słuchała swojej menedżerki, bo plotła te same rutynowe farmazony, co przed każdym konkursem czy przeglądem. Punkt pierwszy, drugi, trzeci – bla, bla, bla. Sprowadzało się to mniej więcej do jednego – zachowania pozorów pewności siebie i pełnego profesjonalizmu. Po tylu latach prób, konkursów, talent-show i koncertów wszystko już doskonale wiedziała, więc mogła spokojnie puszczać porady Tikki mimo uszu. I tak zawsze się jakoś udawało.

Tym razem jednak menedżerka była czujna i przerwała przemowę po to, by rzucić cierpkim tonem:

\- Powinnaś mnie posłuchać, Marinette. To ważne.

\- Przecież cię słucham.

\- Jasne… A ja jestem primabalerina z Moskiewskiego Baletu.

\- A kto cię tam wie… - mruknęła Marinette. – Może i byłaś primabaleriną.

\- Przestań się dąsać i skup się trochę – poradziła Tikki. – Dzisiaj musimy wszystko dopiąć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przyłapią nas żadni paparazzi, bo cała mistyfikacja skończy się klapą. Choć z drugiej strony, zawsze byśmy to jeszcze wybronili tym, że teoretycznie spotykacie się w tajemnicy. Wchodzenie do klubu tylnym wejściem na schadzkę byłoby jakoś na biedę usprawiedliwione. Tylko nie wiem, jak uzasadnić to, że wchodzę tam z tobą.

\- Może randką z agentem tego całego Adriena? – Uśmiechnęła się przekornie Marinette, a na widok lekkiego rumieńca na policzkach menedżerki, jej uśmiech tylko się powiększył.

\- Zejdź ze mnie! – ostrzegła Tikki.

\- A widzisz? To wcale nic miłego być umawianym na siłę.

\- Ja to co innego. Skup się na sobie, Marinette. Dzisiaj naprawdę musimy ustalić wszystkie szczegóły. To musi wypaść wiarygodnie.

\- To chyba bardziej od niego zależy.

\- To znaczy?

\- No, jeśli jest gejem, to trudniej mu będzie udawać, że mu się podobam…

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że Adrien jest gejem! – Roześmiała się nagle Tikki i aż zwolniła.

\- C-co? – zająknęła się Marinette.

Przecież ona zgodziła się na ten szalony plan tylko dlatego, że nie było nawet cienia zagrożenia, że… O Boże…

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – zapytała menedżerka i korzystając z okazji, że akurat stały na czerwonym świetle, spojrzała rozbawiona na swoją podopieczną.

\- N-no przecież… Przecież sama mówiłaś…

\- Widzisz? – Tikki uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i zerknęła przez szybę na światła, po czym ruszyła spokojnie. – Gdybyś słuchała dokładnie tego, co mówię, to byś wiedziała, że to tylko plotki.

\- No, ale… - zaczęła Marinette i urwała zakłopotana.

Już po chwili Tikki zatrzymała samochód w bocznej uliczce przed mało estetycznie wyglądającymi drzwiami, odwróciła się do dziewczyny i spytała poważnym tonem:

\- Chcesz się wycofać?

\- Nie, w porządku. – Ta tylko pokręciła głową. – Muszę się tylko nastawić psychicznie. Wiesz… On naprawdę nie wygląda źle i… No nic… Poradzimy sobie. Jak zawsze.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby tyle godzin twojego prania mojego mózgu poszło na marne… - uśmiechnęła się krzywo Marinette.

\- Kiepski żart, kochana. – Tikki skrzywiła się, po czym dla rozładowania atmosfery dodała żartobliwym tonem: – No! Zabieraj stąd już ten swój chudy zadek! Idziemy poznać twojego księcia z bajki.

\- Taa, i zamienimy go w żabę.

\- Musiałabyś go pocałować. – Menedżerka mrugnęła do Marinette.

\- Niewykluczone, że będę musiała to zrobić. Brrr… - otrząsnęła się dziewczyna.

\- A tobie co znowu? – Tikki aż zastygła w połowie wysiadania z samochodu i spojrzała na podopieczną ze zdumieniem.

\- Słucham?

\- Czemu, na Boga, się otrząsnęłaś jakby z obrzydzeniem na myśl o całowaniu Adriena? Nie widziałaś jego zdjęć?

\- Nie zdjęcie będę całować, tylko żywego człowieka! – obruszyła się Marinette. – A jeśli nie przypadnie mi do gustu? Jeśli jest jakimś skończonym oblechem? Albo jakimś snobem?

\- Pamiętaj, że umowa obejmuje tylko parę udawanych randek. Nie musisz robić nic wbrew sobie. Maślane spojrzenia i trzymanie się za ręce absolutnie wystarczą. A jeśli… - Tikki zawahała się, ale dokończyła: - A jeśli Adrienowi zachce się nagle ciebie całować, ale ty nie będziesz miała na to ochoty, masz prawo powiedzieć „nie". Zapamiętaj to, proszę!

Marinette rzuciła jej tylko spłoszone spojrzenie i kwinęła głową bez słowa, po czym wysiadła z samochodu. Jej menedżerka westchnęła w duchu. Coraz mniej jej się to wszystko podobało. Czyżby po raz pierwszy w życiu podjęła jednak złą decyzję?


	5. Pierwsze spotkanie

To było najzwyklejsze tylne wejście do klubu. Marinette już wielokrotnie wchodziła do takich miejsc właśnie od zaplecza. Zawsze jednak wiązało się to z występem na scenie. Nic więc dziwnego, że poczuła charakterystyczny ucisk w żołądku – objaw tremy. Przez jej głowę przemknęła myśl, że jej mózg musiał już wykształcić odruch warunkowy związany z wchodzeniem do klubów tylnym wyjściem i z odczuwaniem tremy. Zazwyczaj jednak strach mijał, jak tylko wchodziła na scenę. Teraz miało być inaczej. Nie będzie świateł jupiterów, nie będzie entuzjastycznie nastawionej publiczności. Za to przyjdzie jej wystąpić w duecie i odegrać kiepski romans na scenie, a jej widownią mają być paparazzi i tabloidy.

Z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że trzęsą jej się ręce. Nigdy się nie trzęsły przed koncertem.

\- Może pójdę przodem… - szepnęła Tikki, która znała Marinette na wylot i szybko domyśliła się, co musi się dziać w głowie dziewczyny.

\- Dzięki…

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i pozwoliła menedżerce pójść przodem. Weszły do środka i ruszyły wąskim korytarzem. Tikki najwyraźniej wiedziała, gdzie idzie, bo bez chwili zastanowienia skręciła nagle w bok i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach na piętro. Marinette posłusznie podążyła za nią, zapominając na chwilę, po co w ogóle się tu znajdują. Powoli strach ustępował przed ciekawością.

Stanęły wreszcie przed jakimiś drzwiami. Tikki zapukała i na ciche „Proszę!" nacisnęła klamkę.

Marinette poczuła, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Znów wrócił strach. Ale ze zdumieniem odkryła, że ta ciekawość też nie zniknęła. Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie, jakby jednocześnie było jej ciepło i zimno. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuła.

Nie miała pojęcia, co ją czeka za drzwiami. Dlatego też, kiedy ujrzała jasny pokój, pełen słońca, które wpadało przez wielkie okna, ogromnie się zdziwiła. Zmrużyła oczy i wtedy na tle okna zobaczyła go.

Stał oparty o framugę, a słońce rozświetlało jego potargane jasne włosy. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i choć wyglądał, jakby właśnie brał udział w sesji zdjęciowej – wyluzowany i pewny siebie, Marinette wyraźnie wyczuwała, że jest spięty. Może nawet bardziej niż ona.

Pogratulowała sobie wyboru stroju na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Gdyby posłuchała Tikki i ubrała tę mini i cekinowy T-shirt, wyglądałaby teraz jak szukająca okazji młoda celebrytka. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuła się w dżinsach i luźnej bluzce. Jedyną ekstrawagancją tej kreacji było odsłonięte ramię, no ale cóż – jej status wschodzącej gwiazdy pop do czegoś zobowiązywał.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, choć to ona była na straconej pozycji – on stał pod światło i miał przewagę – widział ją jak na dłoni, zaś ona czuła się trochę tak, jakby patrzyła prosto w słońce. Odwróciła wzrok, gdy poczuła łzę w kąciku oka. 1:0 dla księcia. Znaczy się: żaby – poprawiła się w myślach i uśmiechnęła pod nosem.

\- No dobra! – zarządził nagle rześkim tonem podejrzany brunet stojący nieco z boku. – Proponuję przejść do interesów!

\- Tak, miejmy to już z głowy, Plagg – dodała Tikki.

Marinette zerknęła zaskoczona na swoją menedżerkę, a potem rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Adriena. Napotkała jego równie zdumiony wzrok.

Facet nazwany przez Tikki Plaggiem chrząknął, jakby nagle poczuł się zakłopotany. Marinette nie miała czasu zastanowić się, co wprawiło go w zakłopotanie – czy ta dziwna poufałość w tonie jej menedżerki, czy może to, że trzeba było dwie ciapy nakłonić do udawania ognistego romansu na potrzeby tabloidów i portali plotkarskich. Nieuniknione zbliżało się, a jej skóra ścierpła na samą myśl, co ją czekało. Kątem oka zauważyła, że słońce zaczęło odbijać się pod innym kątem – Adrien oderwał się od framugi i ruszył w jej stronę. Od razu spięła się wewnętrznie.

\- Cześć… - mruknął, stając obok niej, nie bliżej jednak niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jakby nie chciał wkraczać w jej strefę osobistą.

\- Cześć… - szepnęła nieśmiało, konstatując, że wciąż trzymał ręce w kieszeniach.

Póki co jego zachowanie pasowało jej idealnie do scenariusza, w którym Adrien okazuje się gburem i snobem. Idealnie, żeby przypadkiem się w nim nie zakochiwać. Cóż z tego, skoro całą sobą wyczuwała promieniujące od niego zakłopotanie?

\- O Jezu… - jęknął Plagg, a Tikki rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie. – To nikogo nie przekona.

\- Mamy czas! – pospieszyła z dobrą radą Tikki, która już się opanowała po chwilowym ataku paniki.

\- Mieli iść na randkę dzisiaj wieczorem! – odparł Plagg.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem?! – wykrzyknęli zgodnie Adrien i Marinette i spojrzeli na niego zszokowani.

\- No, tak! – skrzywił się Plagg. – A coś ty myślał? Że mamy pół roku na pisanie scenariusza? Zegar tyka i powiem ci, dzieciaku, że nie na twoją korzyść.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Adrien spuścił głowę, a Marinette wyczuła, że atmosfera nagle dziwnie zgęstniała. Jakby Tikki nie wszystko jej powiedziała lub może sama nie wszystko wiedziała. Bo najwyraźniej cała ta sprawa miała ukryte drugie dno.

\- Może usiądźmy… – zaproponowała Tikki, wskazując stół.

\- Napijecie się czegoś? – spytał uprzejmie Plagg.

\- Ja poproszę colę – zamówiła Tikki z uśmiechem.

\- A ja herbatę – dodała Marinette.

\- Herbatę? – zaśmiał się Plagg, na co Marinette zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Jest coś złego w herbacie? – spytała chłodnym tonem.

\- Herbatę się pije, kiedy coś cię boli.

\- Herbatę można pić, jak tylko się ma na nią ochotę.

\- Rodzina Marinette wywodzi się z Chin… - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Tikki.

\- Nie ma potrzeby się tłumaczyć! – obruszyła się Marinette. – Ani moje upodobania, ani tym bardziej moje pochodzenie nie powinny być podstawą do żartów albo dyskryminacji.

Plagg tylko uniósł brwi i zerknął z półuśmiechem na Adriena. Zapowiadała się świetna zabawa. Bardzo był ciekaw, jak Adrien – do tej pory taki ułożony, ugrzeczniony i podporządkowany ojcu – poradzi sobie z tą temperamentną dziewczyną.


	6. Gafa za gafą

\- Herbata zatem! – Plagg klasnął w dłonie nagle zadowolony. – Już się robi!

I wyszedł, zostawiając zaskoczonych Adriena i Marinette oraz Tikki. Nagle menedżerka zerwała się na równe nogi i ruszyła do drzwi w pośpiechu, mówiąc:

\- Zapomniałam mu powiedzieć, że ja piję tylko dietetyczną colę!

Adrien wymienił spojrzenia z Marinette. Na jej twarzy błąkał się tajemniczy uśmiech. Nie rozumiał do końca, co ją tak rozbawiło. I poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Spodziewał się nieśmiałej dziewczyny, a tymczasem posadzono go przy stole z pewną siebie młodą kobietą, która – jeśli trzeba – potrafi bronić swoich racji, nie bojąc się w ogóle gości pokroju Plagga. A trzeba przyznać, że jego agent bardziej z wyglądu kojarzył się z ojcem chrzestnym niż chuderlawym modelem na emeryturze.

\- Myślisz, że zrobili to specjalnie? – spytał cicho, nieświadomie nachylając się w jej stronę.

\- Och, jestem o tym przekonana! – odpowiedziała lekko. – Tikki nie znosi dietetycznej coli.

Roześmiali się oboje.

\- Zacznijmy może jeszcze raz… - zaproponował nagle. – Jestem Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng – przedstawiła się, podając mu dłoń.

\- Nie LadyBug?

\- To mój pseudonim artystyczny. Na co dzień jestem Marinette.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Mimo wszystko…

\- Mimo wszystko? – podchwyciła.

\- No, chyba nie powiesz mi, że poznaliśmy się w normalnych okolicznościach! – parsknął śmiechem, wreszcie czując się odrobinę swobodniej.

\- Ach, no masz rację! – Przytaknęła z półuśmiechem. – To jeszcze gorsze niż poznanie się przez portal randkowy…

\- Wiesz, mogli jeszcze wpaść na pomysł, że poznamy się dopiero przed ołtarzem…

\- Boże! Mam nadzieję, że nie każą nam wziąć ślubu! – wykrzyknęła Marinette i dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że Adrien żartował. Roześmiała się nerwowo. – Przepraszam… - szepnęła.

\- Chyba czeka nas trochę takich nieporozumień – stwierdził. – To chyba całkiem naturalne, kiedy ludzie nie znają się jeszcze za dobrze. Możemy się umówić, że nie będziemy tego brać do siebie, jeśli nam się coś wymsknie?

\- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. – To by bardzo ułatwiło sprawę.

\- Na pewno ograniczy niezręczności, których i tak mamy pod dostatkiem.

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że dałam się na to namówić… - Westchnęła.

\- Mnie to mówisz…

\- To nie był twój pomysł? – zdziwiła się, a na widok jego zaskoczonej miny szybko dodała: - Przepraszam…

\- Mieliśmy nie brać do siebie takich uwag, więc nie masz za co przepraszać. I nie. To nie był mój pomysł. Naprawdę myślisz, że uciekłbym się do mistyfikacji, żeby mieć dziewczynę?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Kompletnie cię nie znam. Jeszcze pół godziny temu byłam przekonana, że jesteś gejem… - mruknęła, po czym zasłoniła dłonią usta, jakby to miało pomóc w cofnięciu wypowiedzianych już słów, i zerknęła na niego zakłopotana. – Strasznie cię przepraszam!

Ale Adrien roześmiał się tylko.

\- Miałaś nie przepraszać! Czyli zgodziłaś się, bo wydałem ci się bezpieczny?

Zarumieniła się. Po pierwsze – było jej trochę wstyd, że to było aż tak oczywiste. Po drugie – miał rację i wiedział o tym. Po trzecie – wyglądało na to, że jest inteligentny. Niedobrze… Sympatyczny, przystojny i inteligentny… Będzie trudniej niż sądziła…

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zgodziłabym się na mistyfikację, żeby tylko pokazać się z fajnym chłopakiem na mieście? – odcięła się mimo zakłopotania, specjalnie używając jego słów.

\- Ja też kompletnie cię nie znam – odparł. – Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że spróbujesz się wybić na moim nazwisku…

Skrzywiła się. Tak, tego się obawiała. I to próbowała wytłumaczyć Tikki, kiedy mówiła, że nie chce robić kariery w ten sposób. Więc on tak o niej myślał?

\- Hej, przepraszam… - szepnął i delikatnie dotknął jej dłoni. Aż podskoczyła. – Mieliśmy nie brać do siebie takich wpadek… Pamiętasz?

\- Pod warunkiem, że nie nazywasz po imieniu moich najgorszych koszmarów.

\- Ach, więc to jest twój największy koszmar? – zdumiał się. – Dobrze wiedzieć. Ja tak nie myślę, Marinette. Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Ale ludzie tak pomyślą…

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Zachowujemy się jak para obcych sobie ludzi, a będziemy twierdzić, że strasznie jesteśmy w sobie zakochani. To jak ci się wydaje, nie pomyślą sobie ludzie, że to wszystko jest udawane, a ja robię karierę na twoim nazwisku?

\- Nie martw się na zapas. – Uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. – Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślimy. Może nauczymy się zachowywać, jak para nieobcych sobie ludzi? Nie jestem chyba aż tak odpychający?

Rzuciła mu spłoszone spojrzenie, a on nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jednak nie była tak pewna siebie, jak mu się wydawało na początku. Może to i dobrze. Bał się trochę, że taka przebojowa dziewczyna zawróciłaby mu w głowie, a potem podeptałaby jego sterane serce i poszła dalej. Tymczasem okazało się, że LadyBug, która porywa na koncertach tłumy, jest w istocie nieśmiałą i skromną Marinette, która nie ma nic wspólnego z drapieżną celebrytką, która będzie się wybijać na nazwisku popularnego modela. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Ale czy na pewno?


	7. Trzy dni

\- Proszę, proszę! – rozległo się nagle w drzwiach.

Plagg wyglądał na zachwyconego tym, co zastał po powrocie. W pierwszej chwili sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi: Adrien siedział nachylony nad Marinette i trzymał ją za rękę. Wpatrzeni w siebie jak w obrazki. No, poezja!

\- I widzisz? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego znacząco Tikki. – Wystarczyło ich tylko na chwilę zostawić…

Tymczasem główni zainteresowani zmieszali się nagłym pojawieniem się swoich menedżerów. Nie, żeby ich powrót coś przerywał. Raczej przypomnieli sobie, po co właściwie tu są i co ich czeka w niedalekiej przyszłości. Udawanie. Ot, co.

\- To nie tak… - zaczęła cicho tłumaczyć się Marinette.

\- My nie… - jednocześnie mruknął Adrien.

Na to Tikki i Plagg wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Nie musicie się usprawiedliwiać! – powiedziała Tikki.

\- To było idealne. Aż żałuję, że nie wziąłem aparatu! – Plagg postawił tacę z napojami na stole i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Adriena. – Doskonale!

Adrien spojrzał z ukosa na Marinette. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, a na policzkach wykwitł jej rumieniec. Żal mu się jej zrobiło. Do tej pory myślał głównie o sobie i o tym, że dał się Plaggowi wmanewrować. Teraz myślał głównie o niej. To oni wpakowali ją w tę sytuację. Tłumaczył sobie, że przecież jest dorosła i wie, co robi. No i przez cały czas był przekonany, że zgodziła się z wyrachowania, żeby lepiej sprzedawać płyty. Przed chwilą sama mu się przyznała, że najbardziej się boi tego, że ludzie pomyślą, że zrobiła to dla sławy. A on dopiero wtedy uwierzył, że tak nie jest.

Zatem… Dlaczego się zgodziła? Na to pytanie nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć.

\- Przejdźmy do szczegółów! – zarządził Plagg, rozsiadając się przy stole.

\- Marinette, twoja herbata… - szepnęła Tikki, stawiając filiżankę przed dziewczyną. Przy okazji położyła jej delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chcąc ją pokrzepić. Nie umknęło to uwadze Adriena.

\- Dzięki… - mruknęła Marinette i od razu sięgnęła po napój. Tikki zaś usiadła obok niej i rzuciła badawcze spojrzenie Adrienowi. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, jakby został przyłapany na czymś niestosownym.

\- Historyjka musi być wiarygodna – Plagg przeszedł do rzeczy. – Musicie wymyślić, gdzie się poznaliście. Wersje muszą być zgodne. Na przykład, jeśli to byłoby na koncercie Marinette, to trzeba wymyślić, jakim cudem wypatrzyła Adriena. Albo co on robił za kulisami. Albo…

\- Popracujemy nad tym – przerwał mu Adrien. – Mów lepiej, jak widzisz to potem.

\- Klasyczna ustawka. Poprosimy życzliwego, żeby dał cynk mediom. Jakbym się uparł, to dałoby radę zrobić wam zdjęcia, jak wychodzicie stąd teraz. Ale możemy zrobić to dopiero jutro w jakimś klubie. Mam na oku miłą restauracyjkę, z klimatem. Dyskretną. W sam raz na potajemne randki. Tam też możemy zorganizować ustawkę.

\- Co to jest ustawka? – spytała nagle Marinette, na co Plagg tylko się roześmiał. Och, ona naprawdę była jeszcze taka naiwna!

\- Ustawka to takie ustawione zdjęcia z zaskoczenia. Celebryci często to robią, żeby na swój sposób kontrolować swoją obecność w tabloidach – wyjaśnił Plagg. – Czyli np. zaskakujemy taką gwiazdę na zakupach, kiedy jest bez makijażu i w dresie. A tak naprawdę ma delikatny makijaż, w którym wygląda naturalnie i pięknie, a dres kosztował tyle, co mój najnowszy samochód.

\- Ustawka to też takie karmienie tabloidów czymkolwiek, ale na co mamy wpływ, żeby nie wypaść niekorzystnie. Celebryci się do tego uciekają, żeby podtrzymać zainteresowanie mediów swoją osobą – dodała Tikki.

\- I my skorzystamy z tego mechanizmu, żeby was przyłapać na sekretnej schadzce – dokończył Plagg. – Będziemy mieć nad tym pełną kontrolę, a z drugiej strony osiągniemy nasz cel. Czyli puszczenie w obieg plotki, że jesteście razem. Zanim to zrobimy, musimy się jeszcze przygotować na szturm dziennikarzy, bo na pewno zasypią was pytaniami. Dlatego też musimy dobrze przemyśleć każdy szczegół. Bo jak się wysypiecie na szczegółach, to klops.

\- Hmmm… A czy mogę coś zasugerować? – spytała nieśmiało Marinette.

\- Śmiało! – zachęcił ją Plagg, któremu wszystko już się ładnie układało w całość.

\- No, bo mówił pan, że załatwi ustawkę na jutro…

\- Błagam, tylko mi tu nie pan-uj! Jestem Plagg!

\- Yhm. No do-dobrze… - zająknęła się Marinette. – No więc mówił…eś, że załatwisz ustawkę na jutro. A nie dałoby się tego trochę przesunąć?

\- Przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym… - Westchnął przesadnie Plagg. – Czas nie działa na naszą korzyść.

\- Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyśmy zdążyli się lepiej poznać. Żeby wypaść wiarygodnie. Sam powiedziałeś, że wyglądamy razem tragicznie. Nikogo nie przekonasz, jeśli będziemy się zachowywać jak para robotów.

Adrien spojrzał na nią z podziwem. I jednocześnie uderzyła go myśl, która go zaniepokoiła – Marinette była inteligentna. Niedobrze… Zdecydowanie za bardzo zbliżała się do ideału.

\- Sam nie wiem – zawahał się Plagg. – Co ty na to, dzieciaku?

\- Myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł – przyznał Adrien.

\- Niech tak będzie. Starczą wam trzy dni?

\- Tylko trzy? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- A co? Mało?

\- N-No… Nie wiem, czy wystarczą… - zająknęła się lekko zmieszana tonem agenta.

\- Muszą. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, dziewczyno, że mamy mało czasu w ogóle? – zirytował się Plagg. – Plan przewidywał randkę już dzisiaj wieczorem. Po waszym „uroczym" powitaniu już zdążyliśmy przesunąć ją na jutro. A teraz wynegocjowałaś ze mną następne trzy dni. Czego jeszcze chcesz?

\- Czasu.

\- Więcej nie mogę wam dać. I tak się dziwię, jakim cudem udało ci się tyle ze mną ugrać.

\- Trzy dni powinny wystarczyć – podsumował nagle Adrien.

\- Ja też jestem dobrej myśli… - Tikki mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do swojej podopiecznej.

\- Chyba jestem w mniejszości… - skomentowała Marinette. – Dobrze. Niech będą trzy dni.

\- Świetnie! – Plagg zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. – A teraz ustalmy plan szczegółowy. Aha, i musisz poznać Nino.

\- Nino? – podchwyciła Marinette.

\- To ochroniarz Adriena. Będzie się za wami szwendał. Musisz przywyknąć do ogona.

\- Robi się tego całkiem sporo – stwierdziła kwaśno.

\- Czego? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Adrien.

\- Rzeczy, do których muszę przywyknąć – wyjaśniła. – I mam na to trzy dni. Cudownie… - skomentowała sarkastycznie.

\- Damy radę. Jestem tego pewien! – odpowiedział jej i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

A ona odwzajemniła ten uśmiech, zapominając na chwilę o tym, że to wszystko od samego początku jest udawane.


	8. Kluczowy problem

\- No i jak ci poszło? – zapytał Nino, rozsiadając się na kanapie z kubłem popcornu. – Opowiadaj!

\- Ty tak na poważnie? – skrzywił się Adrien, widząc chytry uśmieszek na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- No, zapowiada się fascynująca opowieść. Nie było cię dobre kilka godzin. Już miałem jechać szukać twoich zwłok w jakimś ciemnym zaułku.

Adrien przewrócił oczyma. W tej pełnej paradoksów sytuacji tylko Nino sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto ma dziką uciechę z obserwowania rozwoju wypadków. Aż miał ochotę zepsuć mu tę zabawę.

\- Chyba muszę cię zwolnić – mruknął. – Jako ochroniarz jesteś do niczego.

\- Odszczekasz to jeszcze! – zaśmiał się Nino, zjadając całą garść popcornu.

\- No cóż… W najbliższych dniach będziesz miał okazję się wykazać.

\- Naprawdę? Masz jakieś plany?

\- Nie ja. Plagg wszystko zaplanował.

\- Ach, czyli robię za przyzwoitkę? – domyślił się Nino.

\- Za ochroniarza – poprawił go Adrien.

\- Jak zwał, tak zwał. Chociaż, kiedy sobie pomyślę, jak zachowujesz się przy dziewczynach, to może rzeczywiście będziesz potrzebował raczej ochroniarza, a nie przyzwoitki…

\- Nino, odczepiłbyś się może wreszcie?!

\- Dobra, to mów, jaka ona jest! – Nino zrezygnował z dalszego drażnienia się z przyjacielem.

Adrien rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale odwrócił wzrok na widok znaczącego uśmieszku na twarzy ochroniarza. To było zbyt wiele do zniesienia – szczególnie w sytuacji, kiedy sam nie do końca uporał się z własną opinią na temat Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Jest jeszcze ładniejsza w rzeczywistości… - westchnął wreszcie i zrezygnowany klapnął na kanapie. Sięgnął po popcorn, ale przyjaciel natychmiast odsunął niezdrową przekąskę na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Nie wolno! Twój ojciec mnie zabije, jeśli zjesz choć jedną garść.

Adrien spojrzał na niego nieżyczliwie. Wszędzie zakazy, nakazy i cerbery!

\- Czy to jakiś problem, że jest taka ładna? – zagadnął po chwili Nino.

\- Ogromny problem! Kluczowy! – wybuchnął nagle pretensją Adrien. – Czy ja naprawdę nie mogłem jej spotkać gdzieś przypadkiem?!

I schował głowę w dłoniach. Nino zupełnie osłupiał.

\- No i teraz cię, chłopie, zupełnie nie rozumiem!

\- Jest śliczna, inteligentna i z poczuciem humoru. Żebyś ty słyszał, jak błyskotliwie poradziła sobie z Plaggiem. Czy ty wiesz, że udało jej się wynegocjować z nim _trzy_ dodatkowe dni na przygotowania?

\- Eee, z Plaggiem? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Nino. – Z _tym_ Plaggiem?

\- Aha, właśnie z _tym_ Plaggiem.

\- Noo… Toś wpadł jak śliwka w kompot.

\- Jest idealna… - westchnął Adrien. – Cholera!

\- No… Ale w czym problem?

\- W tym, że to wszystko jest udawane! I że ona z jakiegoś powodu się na to zgodziła, ale nie powiedziała, z jakiego. Wiem tylko tyle, że nie z powodu chęci wybicia się na moim nazwisku.

\- Skąd masz tę pewność? – spytał Nino, żując kolejne porcje popcornu, czym doprowadzał przyjaciela do szału.

\- Powiedziała mi.

\- Skoro jest taka błyskotliwa, mogła cię po prostu okłamać.

\- Nie. Na pewno nie. Tego nie da się udawać.

\- _Wszystko_ da się udawać, chłopie.

\- To było szczere. Wiem na pewno – upierał się Adrien.

\- Przyjrzę się jej jutro i sam ocenię – stwierdził Nino. – No, to co ustaliliście?

\- Jutro wyjeżdżamy poza Paryż. Padło na Auvers sur Oise.

\- Pogięło was?

\- Mała miejscowość, ale blisko Paryża. Na upartego mamy gotową wymówkę, że pojechaliśmy oglądać dzieła impresjonistów.

\- I co wy tam chcecie oglądać? Grób van Gogha, czy co? Według mnie mniejszą sensację byście wzbudzili, gdybyście razem zwiedzali Luwr! W takim Auvers sur Oise zaraz wszyscy was obskoczą!

\- Nie przesadzaj! Ja nie jestem aż tak znany poza Paryżem. A Marinette jest dopiero wschodzącą gwiazdą, więc też może pozostać anonimowa.

\- Marinette?

\- No, Marinette. LadyBug to jej pseudonim.

\- Domyśliłem się, że nie imię.

\- Jutro mamy spędzić ze sobą cały dzień i wymyślić historię naszego poznania się, randkowania i takich tam. Plagg naciskał, żebyśmy wszystko dopracowali w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, bo jeśli się wysypiemy, to zaliczymy wpadkę stulecia.

\- No, nie przesadzaj. Ani z ciebie Książę Harry, ani z niej Meghan Markle… Nikt aż tak się nie przejmie waszym umawianiem się. Co najwyżej ojciec zamknie cię w pokoju do czasu ślubu z burmistrzówną. Czyli na jakieś dwa tygodnie, bo burmistrz na pewno przyspieszy procedury, byleby zadowolić córeczkę.

\- Nino, odwal się. Wolałbym, żeby Chloé nie śniła mi się po nocy…

\- Już ja wiem, kogo byś wolał oglądać w snach…

\- I pomyśleć, że kilka dni temu miałeś mnie za geja… - Adrien westchnął teatralnie, czym zasłużył sobie na obrzucenie garścią popcornu.

\- Nie powiedziałem, _kogo_ wolałbyś oglądać. Ale miło wiedzieć, o kim pomyślałeś!

\- Grabisz sobie… Lepiej się przygotuj do jutrzejszej wycieczki. Masz wyglądać jak mój kumpel, a nie jak ochroniarz. I dobrze by było, żebyś się trochę podszkolił w kwestii historii sztuki. Aha, a jakby mój ojciec pytał, gdzie jedziemy, to masz powiedzieć, że sprawdzamy plener pod kolejną sesję zdjęciową. Już Plagg zadba o to, żeby tata dostał jakieś lewe plany.

\- Oszukiwanie ludzi zaczyna ci wchodzić w krew, Agreste… - mruknął Nino, niechętnie podnosząc się z kanapy. – Nieodrodny syn swojego ojca.

\- Odszczekasz to jeszcze! – odgryzł się Adrien słowami przyjaciela.

\- Za karę zabieram ci popcorn! – Nino zaśmiał się tylko i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Adriena samego sobie, z pełną swobodą myślenia o dziewczynie, która okazała się zbyt idealna na udawane randkowanie…


	9. Pierwsza wycieczka

To była chyba najgorsza noc w życiu Marinette. Najpierw nie mogła się uspokoić po spotkaniu ze swoim domniemanym chłopakiem. Zawiodły kolejno wszystkie znane jej metody relaksacyjne: herbata, ulubiona muzyka oraz medytacja. Ostatecznie położyła się spać wyczerpana fizycznie i psychicznie, ale i tak nie mogła zmrużyć oka, bo szalone myśli nieustająco atakowały jej mózg, uniemożliwiając zaśnięcie.

Obraz Adriena nie znikał sprzed jej oczu – ani jego ciepłe spojrzenie, ani miły uśmiech… Naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie sympatycznego faceta. Jednak na samą myśl o spędzeniu z nim całego jutrzejszego dnia żołądek zawiązywał się w supeł. Nigdy nie miała aż takich objawów tremy – nawet przed pierwszym koncertem na prawdziwym stadionie nie zdarzyło jej się trzykrotnie zwrócić kolacji. Zdecydowanie nie było dobrze…

Rano wstała skonana, niewyspana i blada. Kiedy zobaczyła swoje odbicie w lustrze, westchnęła z rozpaczą. Wyglądała koszmarnie! Tych cieni pod oczami nie przykryłby żaden korektor! Mimo to podjęła choć próbę ukrycia ich pod makijażem. Wlała w siebie filiżankę mocnego espresso i wyszła przed dom z entuzjazmem godnym skazańca.

\- Dzień dobry, Moja Pani! – przywitał się szarmancko Adrien, który stał oparty o samochód zaparkowany na chodniku.

\- Moja Pani? – parsknęła śmiechem, choć jeszcze pięć sekund wcześniej wolała umrzeć niż wyjść z domu.

\- W końcu jesteś Panią Biedronką. Bądź więc Moją Panią. Pół nocy myślałem o jakimś uroczym przezwisku dla ciebie, więc proszę nie odbieraj mi tej satysfakcji!

\- Pół nocy nad tym myślałeś i przychodzisz do mnie _z czymś takim_? – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

\- Może źle to zaakcentowałem – próbował się bronić. - Poczekaj. Spróbuję jeszcze raz – zaproponował, odrywając się od samochodu. Podszedł do niej blisko i wziąwszy ją za rękę, powiedział niskim głosem: - Dzień dobry, _Moja Pani_…

\- Ooo… - wyrwało jej się, bo nagle te słowa nabrały mocy.

\- Taa, odkrył nagle talent do flirtowania… - odezwał się kwaśno Nino, który wysiadł z samochodu lekko zniesmaczony.

\- Aa! – pisnęła dla odmiany Marinette, całkowicie zaskoczona widokiem obcego faceta.

\- Błyskotliwa, hę? – mruknął ochroniarz do Adriena i przewrócił oczyma. – Nino Lahiffe – przedstawił się.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Uścisnęła przy tym wyciągniętą dłoń. Szybko i energicznie, czym bardziej przekonała do siebie przyjaciela Adriena niż wcześniejszymi półsłówkami. Nino aż zerknął zaskoczony na własną dłoń. To był naprawdę dobry uścisk.

\- Oficjalnie jestem ochroniarzem Adriena. Ale na potrzeby tej waszej mistyfikacji robię dzisiaj za waszego kumpla… - Po tych słowach zerknął na przyjaciela, jakby się chciał upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał założenia dzisiejszego wyjazdu. Kiedy Adrien kiwnął głową, Nino dodał: - Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie mocno krępujące doświadczenie. Nie tylko dla was. Jeśli mam być świadkiem takich tekstów, jak ten przed chwilą, to chyba wolę ogłuchnąć na resztę dnia.

\- Nino, miarkuj się! – wrzucił ostrzegawczym tonem Adrien.

\- Ja tylko mówię…

\- Myślę, że dzisiejsza wycieczka będzie jednak najbardziej krępująca dla Marinette. Tak, że daruj sobie takie teksty. Zresztą, chyba płacę ci za to, żebyś był głuchy na zawołanie? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo na koniec.

\- Jakbyś się prowadził, jak przystało na sławnego modela, to chociaż miałbym jakąś względną przyjemność z tej roboty… Ale z tobą to nawet życie potrafi zbrzydnąć… - mruczał Nino, wracając za kierownicę.

Marinette zachichotała. Zerknęła niepewnie na Adriena i spytała szeptem:

\- On jest bardziej twoim ochroniarzem czy przyjacielem?

\- Sam się zastanawiam… Ostatnio mój ojciec posądził nas nawet o związek… - wyrwało mu się.

\- Ach, to dlatego… - zaczęła, po czym urwała zmieszana. Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wciąż nie pamiętała o ich umowie, żeby nie brać do siebie wpadek.

\- Plagg wpadł w popłoch, że tata w ramach zapewnienia sobie wnuków, ożeni mnie w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca.

\- Plagg? – Marinette parsknęła śmiechem. – Czy może _ty_?

\- Jak usłyszałem, _z kim_ miałby mnie ożenić, to niezwłocznie przystałem na ten szalony plan z udawanym randkowaniem.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, jakie były twoje pobudki – przyznała i nagle stało się dla niej jasne, co znaczyły wczorajsze uwagi Plagga o braku czasu.

\- A… - zaczął Adrien i Marinette spięła się w środku, że teraz on zapyta ją o jej pobudki.

\- Wsiadacie czy nie? – wtrącił się zirytowany Nino, który wychylił się z samochodu. – Bo czas leci i przyjedziemy tam w samo południe. Akurat żeby więcej turystów was zobaczyło!

\- Już idziemy, ty zrzędo… - mruknął Adrien, po czym otworzył drzwi przed Marinette. – Moja Pani, powóz zajechał…

\- Mam na ciebie zacząć mówić Mój Książę, czy co? – zaśmiała się, wsiadając.

\- Tylko, jeśli będę mógł zamienić określenie „Moja Pani" na „Księżniczko"… - odparł szarmancko i wsiadł obok niej.

\- Wazeliniarz…

\- Jezu, nie dożyję wieczoru… - mruknął Nino, po czym odpalił silnik.

Adrien wymienił z Marinette rozbawione spojrzenia. Zachichotali jak na komendę. Chociaż oboje obawiali się tej wycieczki, nagle poczuli się zupełnie swobodnie w swojej obecności. A dzień zaczął zapowiadać się całkiem interesująco…


	10. Przezwisko dla niego

Zgodnie z informacją wyświetloną przez nawigację GPS, mieli dojechać do Château d'Auvers-sur-Oise w ciągu godziny. Należało ten czas właściwie wykorzystać, bo oboje mieli świadomość, że trzy dni dane im przez Plagga to wcale nie jest dużo na przygotowanie się do odegrania swoich ról. I choć Marinette już zaspokoiła swoją ciekawość, skąd brał się ten pośpiech i determinacja Adriena, wciąż pozostawało mnóstwo rzeczy, których o nim nie wiedziała.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć od wymyślenia powodu, dla którego utrzymywaliśmy nasz związek w tajemnicy – zagaiła, starając się ignorować Nino prowadzącego samochód. – Myślę, że dziennikarze od tego zaczną.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Oni zawsze węszą za sensacją. W pierwszej chwili nie będą ich interesować szczegóły.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś była znawczynią w temacie. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien.

\- No, nie mam zbyt miłych doświadczeń związanych z kontaktami z prasą.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Jakoś nie przypominał sobie skandalicznych artykułów z LadyBug w roli głównej.

\- Szczególnie jedna dziennikarka strasznie się na mnie uwzięła. – Westchnęła Marinette i na moment zapatrzyła się przez okno, jakby myślami wracając do pewnego wspomnienia.

\- Tak? A dlaczego? – drążył Adrien, a Nino tylko udawał, że nie podsłuchuje.

\- To wszystko przez mój pseudonim. Na samym początku mojej kariery Tikki uparła się, że muszę występować pod pseudonimem. Wiesz, ona naprawdę jest świetna w swoim fachu. Tak zakopała moją tożsamość, że właściwie byłam nie do namierzenia. I właśnie to tak rozwścieczyło tę Alyę.

\- Alyę Césaire? – wyrwało się Nino, który aż zwolnił na chwilę. Marinette zerknęła na niego niepewnie, jakby przypomniała sobie o jego obecności.

\- Tak. Znasz ją? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – odparł krótko. – Ale nam też się plątała po różnych wydarzeniach…

\- Czyli wiecie, o czym mówię. Och, gdybyś ją widział! Na każdej konferencji prasowej zadawała mi jakieś pytanie, które by ją mogło naprowadzić na moje nazwisko.

\- No, ale przecież nie ukrywasz swojego nazwiska – wtrącił ze zdumieniem Adrien. – Przedstawiłaś mi się wczoraj.

\- Teraz to już bez znaczenia, bo wypromowałam markę mojego imienia scenicznego. Ale Alya mi nie zapomniała tych początków i gnębi mnie wciąż na wszystkich konferencjach prasowych. Mści się za to ukrywanie mojej tożsamości przed laty.

\- I nie wyśledziła cię? Tak po prostu na ulicy?

\- To też nie było łatwe. Mój codzienny wygląd różni się od scenicznego. To też był pomysł Tikki, żebym stworzyła sceniczny image, który będzie moim znakiem rozpoznawczym.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Na co dzień wyglądam tak, jak teraz. Dżinsy, T-shirt. Czasem jakaś sukienka… Najczęściej spinam włosy w kok lub kucyk. Albo je rozpuszczam. Na scenie zawsze mam uczesane dwa kucyki z czerwonymi cienkimi wstążkami we włosach. I zawsze na policzku mam namalowaną maleńką biedronkę.

\- Ale nadal wyglądasz jak ty.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak te subtelne zmiany są znaczące! Zdarzało mi się natknąć na ludzi, którzy przystawali niepewnie, przyglądali się. Ale zawsze szli dalej, bo nie byli pewni czy to na pewno ja, a nie chcieli bez potrzeby zaczepiać obcej osoby. Albo nie chcieli wyjść na głupków w przypadku pomyłki.

\- Muszę sprzedać ten patent Plaggowi.

\- Tobie to i tak nie pomoże. Jesteś zbyt rozpoznawalny.

\- Muszę przyznać, że twoja menedżerka od początku była bardzo zdeterminowana.

\- Chciała uniknąć podwójnego marketingu. Wiesz, raz mówią o Marinette, raz o LadyBug. Trzeba było skierować wysiłki na promocję LadyBug, żeby to z tym imieniem ludzie zaczęli kojarzyć moją twarz.

\- To jak Madonna. Albo Pink.

\- Schlebiasz mi, Adrien. Ale ja nie jestem ta liga…

\- Chodzi mi o markę pseudonimu. Nikt nie kojarzy prawdziwych imion tamtych gwiazd.

\- I o to chodziło też Tikki z LadyBug. Choć oczywiście nie mam nawet śmiałości przykładać do siebie miary takiej gwiazdy jak Madonna czy Pink. Gdzie mi tam do nich…

\- Jesteś dopiero na początku swojej ścieżki. Długa droga przed tobą.

\- Tikki powtarza też, że powinnam więcej śpiewać po angielsku. Po francusku nie wypromuję się na skalę światową.

\- A Celine Dion?

\- Adrien… Przestań mnie porównywać do kolejnej gwiazdy.

\- Ja ci nie każę się porównywać do nich. Co najwyżej czerpać inspirację lub wzór. Celine Dion wypromowała francuskie piosenki na całym świecie.

\- Boże, jakbym słuchała Tikki… - westchnęła Marinette. – Gadałeś z nią, czy co?

\- Wydaje mi się, że to, co właśnie powiedziałem jest po prostu oczywiste. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przyjąć dobrej rady. Szczególnie, że jeśli jest tak, jak mówisz, radzą ci to już dwie osoby z twojego otoczenia.

\- Przypominam ci nieśmiało, że należysz do mojego otoczenia _od wczoraj_ – stwierdziła cierpkim tonem.

\- No i? – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Nic – ucięła i dodała chłodno: – Dziękuję za radę. Postaram się skorzystać.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że jesteś bardzo nieprzekonana do swojej pozycji na rynku muzycznym – zawyrokował Adrien.

\- Z czego to wnosisz? – spytała ostro. – Z tych kilku zdań? Znamy się od wczoraj, Moja Żabo.

\- Żabo? – podchwycił.

\- Miałeś być księciem, ale teraz mam ochotę zamienić cię w żabę!

Adrien nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Marinette coraz bardziej go fascynowała. Przez dobrych kilkanaście minut prowadzili spokojną rozmowę, podczas której podzieliła się z nim naprawdę osobistymi przemyśleniami. Ale kiedy tylko on ośmielił się wtrącić własną opinię o tym, co wcześniej powiedziała, uniosła się dumą, wycofała z rozmowy i jeszcze niemal obraziła śmiertelnie na niego. A on – zamiast uciec z pękającego pod stopami cienkiego lodu, miał ochotę nadal się z nią przekomarzać. Dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie miał.

\- Musiałabyś mnie pocałować, Księżniczko… - mruknął jej do ucha, na co ona od razu się zaczerwieniła.

\- Na pewno rozmawiałeś z Tikki! – podsumowała, zła na siebie, że sama wpakowała się na tę minę.

\- A co? Pytałaś ją, jak zamienia się księcia w żabę?

\- Wolałbyś nie wiedzieć, jak wyglądała ta rozmowa! – odcięła się, przypominając sobie, jak otrząsnęła się wtedy z obrzydzeniem. Tylko, że… Pocałowanie Adriena wcale nie wydawało jej się już tak odrażającą perspektywą.

\- Po tym, co teraz powiedziałaś, wprost nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć. Naprawdę pytałaś swoją menedżerkę o całowanie?

\- Adrien, jeszcze słowo, a chyba zerwę naszą umowę! – zagroziła Marinette. – On zawsze tak ma? – zwróciła się nagle w stronę Nino, który zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

\- Właściwie, to nigdy się tak jeszcze nie zachowywał – odparł po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. – Chyba obudziłaś w nim jakieś zwierzę.

\- Da się to wyłączyć? – Marinette zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie bierz tego tak na serio! – poradził Nino. – Przecież to tylko pozory, prawda?

Marinette na moment straciła mowę. Jak to możliwe, że tak się wciągnęła w rozmowę, że zapomniała o ich mistyfikacji? Nic dziwnego, że Adrien tak doskonale się bawił jej kosztem! Opanowała się szybko. Postanowiła sobie, że nie pozwoli już się więcej sprowokować. Skoro on włączył tryb flirtowania, ona też mogła. „To tylko pozory" powiedział Nino. I miał całkowitą rację.

\- No dobra! – zagaiła pojednawczym tonem. – Jeśli masz zamiar zgrywać lowelasa, to chyba muszę się dostosować, Kotku.

\- Teraz nagle jestem Kotkiem? – uśmiechnął się Adrien.

\- Wolisz być Kotkiem czy Żabą?

\- A muszę być jakimś zwierzęciem?

\- Może Misiem…

\- Znowu zwierzę…

\- Nino stwierdził, że jakieś w tobie obudziłam. To zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakie.

\- To ja poproszę o kota. Koty są przymilne, dobrze robią na nastrój, pocieszą w trudnych chwilach, pomruczą…

\- Łażą własnymi drogami… - uzupełnił Nino. – Wylezie sam z domu i wróci po tygodniu… To nie ty, Adrien.

Marinette zachichotała.

\- Koty zawsze mają własne zdanie i są indywidualistami – dodała. – Taki jesteś?

Nino tylko prychnął wymownie, co dziewczyna w lot zrozumiała. Tyle że tym razem nie miała ochoty się roześmiać. Szczególnie, gdy zerknęła na lekko zranione spojrzenie Adriena.

\- Dopiero _obudziłaś_ to zwierzę. Może taki się stanę? – mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni.

\- Dobrze więc. Będziesz Kotkiem…

A on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.


	11. Wymówka

Kiedy Nino zatrzymał samochód na parkingu przy Château d'Auvers-sur-Oise, Marinette westchnęła w poczuciu totalnej klęski. Wiedziała, że mogli tę godzinę jazdy samochodem wykorzystać znacznie bardziej produktywnie. Tymczasem zdążyła zanudzić chłopaków opowiadaniem o swojej karierze, prawie pokłóciła się z Adrienem, a w kwestiach związanych z przygotowaniem wielkiej mistyfikacji nie posunęli się ani trochę do przodu.

\- Nieprawda! – Adrien zaprzeczył, kiedy podzieliła się z nim powodami swojego rozczarowania.

\- Przecież nadal nic nie ustaliliśmy!

\- No jak to nie? – Zaśmiał się. – Mamy już wymyślone przezwiska, jakimi zazwyczaj charakteryzują się pary ze stażem. Ty jesteś Moją Panią, a ja twoim Kotkiem.

\- Taa, normalnie postęp galaktyczny! – rzuciła ironicznie, ale Adrien zdawał się uodparniać na jej sarkazm.

\- Po drugie… Nawet nie zauważyłaś, ale udało nam się przełamać barierę dotyku.

\- Że co proszę?!

\- Kiedy dotknęłaś mojej ręki, żadne z nas nie podskoczyło nerwowo. To _już jest_ galaktyczny postęp w porównaniu z wczoraj, nie sądzisz? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ona nie mogła oderwać od niego zdumionego spojrzenia. Miał rację. Kurczę, naprawdę miał rację… - Poza tym opowiedziałaś mi o swoich przejściach z pewną dziennikarką, co podsunęło mi genialny pomysł na powód trzymania naszego związku w tajemnicy.

Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo i wysiadł z samochodu. Bardziej nie mógł jej zaintrygować. Nie czekała, aż otworzy drzwi po jej stronie, tylko szybko wyskoczyła na zewnątrz.

\- To znaczy? – zapytała ciekawie.

\- To bardzo proste, Marinette. – Podszedł do niej i spojrzał jej z bliska w oczy. – Po tym, jak ona tak cię przeczołgiwała o nazwisko, wolałaś nie afiszować się ze związkiem, żeby go ochronić. Wytrącisz jej broń z ręki, zanim ona zdąży z niej skorzystać.

\- Genialne w swojej prostocie… - szepnęła. – Myślisz, że się uda?

\- Dlaczego miałoby się nie udać?

\- No dobrze, a ty? Jaki miałbyś powód?

Adrien na chwilę się zachmurzył i Marinette wydało się, że niechcący dotknęła czegoś bolesnego. W tym momencie znikąd pojawił się Nino, który w ramach pokrzepienia klepnął przyjaciela w łopatki.

\- Ojciec… - mruknął ochroniarz. – Myślę, że to wymówka również genialna w swojej prostocie…

\- Dla-Dlaczego? – spytała Marinette.

Atmosfera wokół nich nagle zgęstniała, a milczące porozumienie między chłopakami stanowiło jakąś tajemnicę, do której dziewczyna nie została dopuszczona. Adrien chyba wyczuł, że Marinette musiała poczuć się niekomfortowo, bo odchrząknął zakłopotany.

\- To będzie wsadzenie kija w mrowisko, Nino… Jeśli ojciec się o tym dowie…

\- I tak się dowie. Nie ukryjesz tego przed nim.

\- Ale nie mogę użyć go jako mojej wymówki. To by przekreślało jakiekolwiek szanse dla tego związku.

\- _Pozory_, Adrien! – przypomniał Nino znaczącym tonem.

\- Wymówka musi być wiarygodna. – Przyjaciel pokręcił przecząco głową. – Wolę scenariusz z Alyą Césaire.

\- Jak?

\- Powiem, że chciałem uszanować decyzję Marinette.

\- Wyjdziesz na pantoflarza.

\- _Zakochanego_ pantoflarza – poprawił Adrien znaczącym tonem. – I o to chodzi. Zgadzasz się, Mari?

\- Mari? – podchwycił Nino z oczami jak spodki.

\- Może być… - Marinette kiwnęła głową. – Zgadzam się.

\- Na…?

\- Na zakochanego pantoflarza, na wymówkę i… na „Mari" też. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do niego.

\- Wspaniale! – Adrien odwzajemnił uśmiech. – To teraz idziemy zwiedzać ogrody. Zaplanujemy sobie przeszłość.

\- Mówi się „przyszłość", stary… - wtrącił Nino.

\- Pozory… - Adrien przypomniał i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do przyjaciela. – Tu wszystko jest na odwrót, nie pamiętasz? To co? Idziemy?

\- Ja jestem gotowa!

\- Ja też – dodał Nino.

\- To do ogrodów!

\- Ale… Do środka też wchodzimy? – spytała nagle Marinette.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy zobaczyć wystawę. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz malarstwo.

\- Bo tak strasznie dużo o mnie wiesz… - mruknęła z przekąsem. – Dla twojej informacji: owszem, mam słabość do impresjonizmu. Jest dla mnie bardzo inspirujący.

\- W takim razie zostawmy sobie wystawę na deser, kiedy już zasłużymy na odpoczynek. Nie zapominaj, że przyjechaliśmy tu popracować.

\- Nad związkiem – uzupełniła, a on się roześmiał.

\- A ci znów zaczynają… - mruknął Nino pod nosem.

\- Zajmij się sobą! – rzucił w jego stronę Adrien i poprowadził Marinette w stronę ogrodów pałacowych.

Przyjaciel tylko pokiwał głową i spokojnie ruszył za nimi. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia ogonem, ale do tej pory zawsze skupiał swoją uwagę na otoczeniu i niebezpieczeństwach czyhających wokół. Tym razem jego zadaniem była obserwacja dziewczyny, która szła tuż obok Adriena. Wciąż jej nie rozgryzł i dlatego teraz to ona stanowiła potencjalne zagrożenie dla jego podopiecznego.

Nino był świetnym obserwatorem. Zaraz wychwycił drobne szczegóły, które wywołały lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Choćby sama ich postawa! Adrien szedł z rękami w kieszeniach, nieznacznie pochylony w stronę dziewczyny, jakby pogrążeni byli w bardzo intymnej rozmowie. Marinette zaś na początku szła z założonymi na plecach rękami – także pochylona w stronę swojego domniemanego chłopaka. Ale po jakimś czasie dłonie Adriena opuściły kieszenie, a ręce Marinette przestały chować się za jej plecami. Przystawali parę razy w miejscach widokowych, wciąż rozmawiając i pokazując sobie okoliczne krajobrazy. A kilka przystanków później Nino wyraźnie zauważył, jak dłoń Adriena od czasu do czasu niby przypadkiem ociera się do dłoń Marinette. Po to tylko, żeby przed końcem spaceru mógł wreszcie wziąć ją za rękę…

„Jak dzieci we mgle…" westchnął w duchu Nino.

Poprzestał jednak tylko na obserwacjach. Nie chciał podsłuchiwać ich rozmów. Przynajmniej tyle był winien przyjacielowi. Zresztą… Wystarczyła mu ich mowa ciała, żeby nabrać pewności, że zanim miną magiczne trzy dni ustalone z Plaggiem, cały plan z udawanym randkowaniem weźmie w łeb.


	12. Praca czy pasja

\- Jesteś pewien, że Nino nie będzie podsłuchiwał? – spytała Marinette szeptem, kiedy tylko weszli do ogrodów.

\- Mogę na nim ślepo polegać – odparł Adrien z uśmiechem. – Będzie się trzymać na tyle daleko, żeby dać nam swobodę rozmowy, ale wystarczająco blisko, żeby urwać ci głowę, zanim wbijesz mi nóż w plecy.

\- Malowniczy obrazek… - zaśmiała się.

Ten żart trochę przełamał początkowe skrępowanie, które odczuwali za każdym razem, kiedy ponownie zostawali gdzieś tylko we dwoje. W dodatku od chwili, kiedy Adrien uświadomił Marinette, że w samochodzie złamali barierę dotyku, ona łapała się raz po raz na myśli, że chciałaby znów chwycić go za rękę. Żeby zapanować nad sobą, na wszelki wypadek splotła dłonie na plecach. Przy okazji zauważyła, że Adrien schował ręce do kieszeni, i nie mogła uwolnić się od myśli, że – _być może!_ – kierowały nim te same pobudki, co nią.

\- Na szczęście dla ciebie nóż noszę w innej torebce… - zażartowała.

\- Rzeczywiście poczułem ulgę! – Roześmiał się. – Nie mogę mieć jednak pewności, że nie jesteś utajonym ninją albo jakimś innym skrytobójcą.

\- Mało znacząca płotka byłbyś dla moich mocodawców, gdybym była płatnym zabójcą – prychnęła teatralnie. – Nie warto by się było ujawniać.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć… Czyli z listy twoich potencjalnych talentów mogę wykreślić sztuki walki?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam! Moja mama wieki temu zapisała mnie na aikido. Według niej każda dziewczyna powinna znać podstawy samoobrony.

\- Wow… - szepnął.

\- Żadna filozofia. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Też mógłbyś się nauczyć. Nie potrzebowałbyś ogona, a Nino mógłby już przestać udawać twojego ochroniarza i moglibyście się normalnie przyjaźnić.

\- On nie udaje. Naprawdę jest dobry.

\- Przydał ci się kiedyś? Tak w życiu. W sensie… No wiesz… czy ktoś cię kiedyś zaatakował?

\- Parę razy się zdarzyło, że ktoś przekroczył granicę dopuszczalnego kontaktu.

\- I co? Naprawdę Nino urwał komuś głowę?

\- Nie było noża, to i głowy nie urwał. Ale jakieś kości mógł połamać. Nie patrzyłem.

\- Ach, czyli ty jesteś z tych wrażliwych…

\- Chodziło raczej o to, że jeśli ktoś by nas pozwał, mógłbym powiedzieć, że nic nie widziałem.

\- Nie obraź się, Adrien, ale to zabrzmiało, jakbyś tchórzył.

\- Mój ojciec powiedział mi kiedyś, że tak mam robić. Chciał, żebym uniknął kłopotów.

\- I zostawiłbyś przyjaciela w potrzebie! – Marinette nie przyjęła jego usprawiedliwienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, ono ją tylko rozjuszyło. – Nawet byś nie mógł zeznawać, żeby Nino uniknął sprawy sądowej lub więzienia! Przecież ktoś by mógł go oskarżyć o przekroczenie obrony koniecznej!

Adrien przyglądał jej się przez chwilę zupełnie skołowany. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Był nauczony ślepo wypełniać polecenia ojca i do tej pory nikt z jego otoczenia nie zwrócił mu uwagi, że postępuje źle.

\- Masz rację… - szepnął po chwili. – Będę musiał się nauczyć patrzeć Nino na ręce.

\- Nauczyć?

\- Wiesz… Trudno zmienić nawyki, szczególnie kiedy ktoś poświęcił lata, żebym je wykształcił.

\- Jezu, Adrien! To brzmi jak tresura, a nie jak wychowanie!

\- Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Tata preferuje chłodną dyscyplinę – wyznał.

Zatrzymał się w narożniku arkadowym na skraju ogrodów przed Château d'Auvers-sur-Oise. Oparł się o wsparcie łuku w podcieniu i choć wyjął ręce z kieszeni, założył je teraz na piersi.

\- A mama? – spytała cicho Marinette, opierając się o przeciwległe wsparcie łuku.

\- Zmarła, kiedy byłem jeszcze mały – mruknął, nie patrząc na nią, tylko w dal. – Prawie jej nie pamiętam…

\- Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałam… - szepnęła, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia.

\- Wielu rzeczy o sobie nie wiemy. Mieliśmy nie przepraszać… - przypomniał i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

Dlaczego jego spojrzenie nagle nabrało takiej mocy? Czy to przez to, że dotykała jego ręki? Czym prędzej zabrała dłoń i odwróciła wzrok. Takie rzeczy nie mają prawa się dziać. Nie w tej sytuacji. Nie z kimś, kogo zna od wczoraj. Nie z kimś, z kim ma _udawać_ związek. Nie _z nim_.

\- A twoi rodzice? – zapytał, jakby wyczuł, że koniecznie trzeba przerwać tę dziwną ciszę. Oderwał się od ściany i ruszył alejką w stronę parku na tyłach pałacu.

\- Mają się całkiem nieźle – odpowiedziała, podążając za nim. Tym razem ani ona nie założyła rąk na plecach, ani on nie schował swoich do kieszeni.

\- Naprawdę masz chińskie korzenie? – zaciekawił się.

\- Moja mama pochodzi z Chin. Tata jest Francuzem. Właściwie w połowie Francuzem, w połowie Włochem. Bo moja babcia jest Włoszką.

\- Niezła mieszanka z tego wychodzi… - zaśmiał się Adrien.

\- Wybuchowa…

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Tak naprawdę jestem łagodna jak baranek.

\- Taa, bo ci uwierzę!

\- Jak to?

\- Wiesz, Mari? Może i znam cię dopiero od wczoraj, ale już zdążyłem się o tobie dowiedzieć paru rzeczy. I jedno ci powiem, masz temperament…

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement… - mruknęła.

\- Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a jego dłoń jakby przypadkiem otarła się o jej dłoń.

Marinette zastanowiła dziwna sensacja w żołądku. Jakby przypomniał jej się ten moment sprzed kilku minut, kiedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy z bliska. To były niepokojące odczucia, bo była boleśnie świadoma, że za trzy dni mają odegrać przekonywująco zakochaną parę, więc ona nie może reagować w ten sposób na drobne gesty Adriena, które mają uwiarygodnić tę fikcję. Powtarzała sobie w duchu, że on musi ją przyzwyczajać do tego, że będzie ją trzymał za rękę, obejmował, może nawet pocałuje ją przed jakimś obiektywem… Powinna podejść do tego równie profesjonalnie jak on. Ma _odegrać_ zakochaną dziewczynę. A _nie zakochiwać się_ w nim naprawdę!

Otrząsnęła się szybko z tych myśli. Musiała skupić się na zadaniu!

\- Od kiedy śpiewasz? – zadał jej pytanie dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ona zapytała:

\- Od kiedy pozujesz do zdjęć?

Spojrzeli na siebie i roześmiali się. Tym samym rozładowali to dziwne napięcie między nimi i mogli wrócić do rozmowy.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy zaczęłam śpiewać – wyznała Marinette, skręcając do parku. – Wydaje mi się, że muzyka towarzyszyła mi od zawsze. Możliwe, że śpiewałam w swoim niemowlęcym języku, zanim jeszcze nauczyłam się mówić. Musiałam nieźle dawać się we znaki rodzicom, bo zapisali mnie na lekcje śpiewu. Nauczyłam się właściwie oddychać, kontrolować swój głos, ćwiczyć struny głosowe.

\- Jak ćwiczysz struny głosowe? – zaciekawił się Adrien.

\- Och, to doprawdy nudne! – prychnęła. – Chrumkanie, burczenie, mruczenie…

\- Pokażesz mi?

Marinette spojrzała na niego spod oka, ale ostatecznie przystanęła i zaprezentowała kilka ćwiczeń wokalnych, które musiała wykonywać każdego dnia. W żadnym wypadku nie przypominało to śpiewu, a jednak Adrien nie potrafił oderwać zafascynowanego wzroku od ust dziewczyny.

\- Zupełnie jakbyś wyciągała głos z siebie, a potem chowała go z powrotem – powiedział, kiedy ruszyli znów przed siebie.

\- Tak się nauczyłam kontrolować emisję głosu. Ale możesz mi wierzyć, musiałam naprawdę długo to ćwiczyć! Potem, jak już załapiesz, to jest łatwiej.

\- Niesamowite…

\- Czy ja wiem? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Bardziej to praca niż pasja.

\- Śpiewanie?

\- O nie! Śpiewanie to pasja! Te ćwiczenia to katorga. Ale bez jednego nie będzie drugiego.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- A ty? Modeling to bardziej praca czy pasja?

\- Zdecydowanie praca. – Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- To dlaczego to robisz?

\- Mój tata… - zaczął Adrien i uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny, jak bardzo jego życie jest podporządkowane ojcu.

\- Ach, ty naprawdę jesteś świetnie wytresowany. Jesteś w stanie nawet wykonywać pracę, której nie znosisz…

\- To nie tak. Dzięki niej mogę odwiedzać różne miejsca na świecie.

\- Zrozumiałabym, gdybyś nie był bogaty. Ale chyba masz pieniądze? Możesz podróżować dla przyjemności.

\- To byłyby pieniądze mojego taty. A poza tym… - zawahał się.

\- Poza tym co?

\- Poza tym obawiam się, że ja chyba nic innego nie umiem robić… - wyznał nagle.

\- Tja, bo ci uwierzę! – parsknęła. – Jesteś inteligentnym facetem. Niemożliwe, żeby szczytem twoich możliwości było pozowanie do zdjęć!

\- Wiesz, modeling nie jest wcale taki prosty, jak ci się wydaje! – zaśmiał się Adrien. – Nikt nie kupi zdjęcia modela o szklanym spojrzeniu, które nic nie wyraża… Ty możesz przekazać emocje słowem, tonem, melodią. Ja mogę je przekazać tylko mową ciała.

\- Hm… Nigdy o tym nie myślałam w ten sposób – szepnęła, mimochodem zauważając, że już kolejny raz jego dłoń otarła się o jej dłoń.

\- Muszę też mieć w sobie coś z kameleona. Nie mogę być wciąż taki sam. Muszę się dostosowywać do warunków danej sesji czy kampanii reklamowej. To strasznie spala.

\- No, wyglądasz na takiego, co głównie spala kalorie, nie dostarczając żadnych nowych.

\- Dbam o siebie. To źle?

\- Bynajmniej. Jesz w ogóle jakieś słodycze? – Tym razem to ona dotknęła jego dłoni.

\- Jak nikt nie patrzy… - przyznał się i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

A potem wziął ją za rękę.


	13. Król-Słońce

Następnego dnia Marinette z trudno ukrywaną radością wybiegła ze swojego domu. Wczorajszy dzień był tak pełen pozytywnych wrażeń, że wprost nie mogła się doczekać kolejnej wycieczki.

\- Dzień dobry, Moja Pani! – przywitał się Adrien, wychodząc jej na spotkanie.

\- Dzień dobry, Kotku! – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Dobrze spałeś po wczorajszych spacerach?

\- Wyśmienicie. Dotleniłem się, więc spałem jak zabity. A tobie nie zaszkodziła letnia bryza?

\- Jezu, co to za gadka?! Jeszcze menueta zatańczcie! – jęknął Nino, który wychynął z samochodu.

\- Niewykluczone, że zatańczymy! – Zaśmiał się Adrien.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Dzisiaj zabieram cię do Wersalu.

\- Toś wymyślił! – prychnęła. – Tam są tłumy.

\- Pójdziemy sobie do ogrodów. Nie ma szans na namierzenie nas na tak rozległym terenie. Możemy nawet zgubić się w jednym z labiryntów i tam spokojnie planować dalej.

\- Już ja wiem, co ty chcesz robić w tych labiryntach… - mruknął Nino i Marinette nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu, choć bardziej rozsądne byłoby udać, że tego nie słyszała.

\- Zostały nam dwa dni. – Adrien nie dał się zbić z pantałyku. – Mamy już opracowany początek znajomości, teraz musimy się szybko dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o sobie.

\- Znów zrobiłeś się nudny! – zawyrokował przyjaciel. – Dobrze chociaż, że twoja dziewczyna ma poczucie humoru, bo z tobą to już nie zabawa…

Marinette zachichotała. Już przyzwyczaiła się do uwag Nino, który wtrącał im się od czasu do czasu, kiedy zbyt folgowali swojej wyobraźni podczas wczorajszego dopracowywania swojej przeszłości. Podobała jej się ta burza mózgów, którą sobie urządzili w parku w Château d'Auvers-sur-Oise. Efektem ich wspólnej pracy była całkiem wiarygodna historyjka poznania się dwojga celebrytów. Aż żałowała, że to nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. W głębi serca właśnie tak chciałaby spotkać Adriena…

\- Wyobraź sobie minę Alyi Césaire, kiedy dowie się, że wpadłaś na mnie przypadkiem w kawiarni i nie rozpoznałaś we mnie w ogóle sławnego modela! – śmiał się Adrien, kiedy wracali wczoraj do Paryża.

\- Przewróci oczyma i mi nie uwierzy. Ona się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że ją okłamuję.

\- Ja ją przekonam.

\- Jasne… Spojrzy na ciebie tym swoim prześwietlającym wzrokiem i spyta podejrzliwie: „I tak zakochałeś się od pierwszego wejrzenia?" – Marinette spróbowała naśladować ton i spojrzenie dziennikarki. Nino zachichotał za kierownicą, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z drogi.

\- A skąd! – Adrien od razu wszedł w rolę. – Od razu założyłem, że to jakaś kolejna fanka! Tylko że Marinette nie zachowywała się jak fanka. Raczej jak ktoś, kto nie miał pojęcia, kim jestem.

\- Kurczę, przekonujący jesteś… - mruknęła dziewczyna. – Ja bym się nabrała.

\- No widzisz… Plan jest doskonały. – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Zdaj się na mnie i będzie dobrze.

Tak, miała wielką ochotę w to uwierzyć. Wracali w wyśmienitych humorach i nic dziwnego – świetnie się bawili przez cały dzień, a w dodatku posunęli się z przygotowaniami do przodu. Jeśli dzisiaj dopracują resztę, to na jutro zostaną tylko drobiazgi, co pozwoli Marinette spać spokojnie przed wielkim dniem. Wciąż przerażała ją perspektywa ustawki Plagga, ale zaczynała nabierać pewności, że przy Adrienie wszystko gładko pójdzie.

\- Wersal, szanowni państwo! – odezwał się Nino.

\- Już? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

Czy to możliwe, że od wyjazdu nie odezwała się ani słowem? Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak mogła nie wykorzystać tego czasu na nauczenie się czegoś o swoim chłopaku… Zamiast tego gapiła się bezmyślnie przez okno i wspominała wczorajszy dzień, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przez całą drogę Adrien trzymał ją za rękę i delikatnie gładził kciukiem jej dłoń.

\- To chodźmy tańczyć menueta, Moja Pani. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, puszczając jej dłoń.

\- Tak… Menueta… - mruknęła pod nosem, czując nieznośne gorąco, które napłynęło do jej policzków.

Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera… Nie było dobrze… Tym bardziej, że spostrzegawczy Nino zdążył zauważyć jej rumieniec. To wprawiło ją w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

Musiała za wszelką cenę się opanować i zagłuszyć w sobie te dziwne emocje, które się w niej obudziły pod wpływem ciepłego uśmiechu Adriena. Przecież to zupełnie bez sensu! Poznała go zaledwie przedwczoraj! Nic o nim nie wiedziała! To było nielogiczne, nierozsądne i absolutnie niedopuszczalne!

\- To jaki plan? – spytała, kiedy już wysiedli.

\- Idziemy do ogrodów. Mamy unikać turystów.

\- Tam też będą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że bardziej będą zainteresowani przyrodą niż innymi spacerowiczami. Poza tym, muszę przyznać, że znów nie jesteś dzisiaj podobna do LadyBug.

\- Taa, kapelusz zmienił mnie nie do poznania… - mruknęła ironicznie.

\- Nie, to nie to… - Pokręcił głową i podszedł bliżej, po czym wyciągnął rękę i dotknął pasemka jej włosów. – Może to dlatego, że je rozpuściłaś… - szepnął jakby bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Marinette na moment wstrzymała oddech. Czy on to robił specjalnie? Jak wczoraj, z tym złamaniem bariery dotyku, czy jak dzisiaj z tym gładzeniem jej dłoni przez całą drogę do Wersalu… Nie bardzo umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. I nie bardzo wiedziała, czy może zapytać go o to wprost.

\- Już ci tłumaczyłam wczoraj, że różnię się wyglądem od mojego scenicznego wcielenia – powiedziała wreszcie, kiedy odzyskała mowę. – To bardzo przydatne, szczególnie w takie dni jak dziś.

\- Zazdroszczę ci.

\- Nie miałeś Tikki. Ona pewnie by zadbała o to, żebyś mógł być sobą w wolnym czasie. Jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna za to, że pomyślała o tym zawczasu. Mnie by to zupełnie nie przyszło do głowy.

\- Dlatego niektórzy są piosenkarzami, a inni ich menedżerami. Nie musisz myśleć o wszystkim.

Nagle, znów znikąd pojawił się Nino, który po przyjacielsku rąbnął Adriena w łopatki, po czym nasunął mu na czuprynę czarną czapeczkę z daszkiem.

\- Nie dziękuj, stary! – mruknął przy tym i odsunął się na standardową odległość.

Marinette zerknęła na czapkę Adriena i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nino musiał ją kupić w pobliskim sklepiku z pamiątkami, bo z pewnością to był wersalski gadżet. Gdzież by indziej dostał czapeczkę z napisem „Król-Słońce"?

\- Co tam jest napisane? – zainteresował się Adrien, zrywając czapkę. Rzucił zaraz nieżyczliwe spojrzenie przyjacielowi. – Bardzo śmieszne, doprawdy!

\- Na-Naprawdę… - śmiała się Marinette. – To… To jest zabawne…

\- Ale co cię tak bawi? – zerknął na nią niepewnie.

Marinette natychmiast spoważniała. Odchrząknęła i wyjaśniła:

\- Kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, stałeś na tle okna i słońce świeciło przez twoje włosy. I wyglądałeś jakby twoja głowa stała w słońcu. A teraz paradujesz tu w czapeczce z napisem „Król-Słońce"… No przyznaj, że trochę to zabawne.

Adrien uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę myślał, że ona śmiała się z niego. Tymczasem rzeczywiście przypadkiem wyszedł z tego żart sytuacyjny.

\- Czyli awansowałem z księcia na króla?

\- Jeszcze byłeś żabą po drodze, pamiętaj! – Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Pod warunkiem, że mnie pocałujesz. Pamiętaj… - Uśmiechnął się znacząco, a ona znów spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Bój się, żabo! – odcięła się, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę ogrodów.

Roześmiał się i nasunąwszy czapeczkę na czoło, udał się jej śladem. Szybko dogonił ją przy wejściu do labiryntu, jak stała zgięta w pół ze śmiechu i przez dobrą chwilę nie mogła się uspokoić na tyle, żeby mu wytłumaczyć, co tym razem tak ją rozbawiło.

\- No… No bo Nino rano sobie z ciebie zażartował, co byś chciał robić w labiryncie… - wykrztusiła wreszcie. – A ten labirynt to jakaś lipa. Nawet nie dałoby się tu zgubić. Na wylot widać drogę wyjścia.

\- Może gdzieś głębiej będzie jakiś bardziej skomplikowany?

\- Chcesz się urwać ogonowi? – spytała półgłosem.

\- Nogi mi połamie, jeśli mnie potem znajdzie… Wolę nie ryzykować. Poza tym powinniśmy popracować najpierw, zanim zaczniemy się bawić.

\- Nino miał rację. Straszny nudziarz się z ciebie zrobił! – zażartowała. – Ale… mam pewien pomysł, jak połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym.

\- To znaczy? – podchwycił.

\- Nauczysz się czegoś o mnie. A przy okazji zwiedzimy labirynt.

\- Zaintrygowałaś mnie. – Kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza.

Wzięła go więc za rękę, jakby to była już dla niej całkiem naturalna rzecz, i poprowadziła do labiryntu. Nino zaś podążył za nimi, choć nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu do wchodzenia w zacienione miejsce, z mnóstwem zaułków, gdzie za każdym zakrętem mogło się kryć zagrożenie. Przeklęci celebryci i ich zachcianki… W takich chwilach znacznie mniej lubił swoją pracę…


	14. W labiryncie

Marinette zatrzymała się przy pierwszym skrzyżowaniu w labiryncie i odwróciła w stronę Adriena. Wyjęła telefon i poleciła mu zrobić to samo.

\- Zasady są proste – powiedziała. – Wysyłam ci pytanie, na które można odpowiedzieć „tak" lub „nie". Jeśli odpowiesz „tak", to idziesz w prawo. Jeśli „nie", idziesz w lewo.

\- Skąd będę wiedział, że odpowiedziałem dobrze?

\- Pójdę za tobą, jeśli to będzie dobra odpowiedź.

\- To zbyt łatwe. Po dwóch krokach będę wiedział, czy odpowiedziałem dobrze.

\- Nie. Bo ja ruszę dopiero, kiedy dojdziesz do następnego rozstaja. Jeśli nie przyjdę do ciebie, będziesz musiał zawrócić.

\- Brzmi ciekawie. Dobra. Zaczynajmy!

\- Dobrze… - szepnęła i szybko napisała coś na komunikatorze.

Adrien zerknął na powiadomienie. „Czy lubię zwierzęta?" Poważnie? Pytała o coś tak banalnego? Na pewno lubiła zwierzęta! Wczoraj wymyślała mu zwierzęce przezwisko. Nawet ośmieliłby się zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są… Koty… Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł w prawo. A Nino wyminął Marinette, obrzucając ją rozbawionym spojrzeniem, i ruszył za podopiecznym.

Dziewczyna obserwowała spacer chłopaków, po czym westchnęła i podążyła za nimi. To było łatwe. Na zachętę.

\- Następne pytanie proszę! – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Adrien.

\- Nie-e… - Marinette pokręciła głową. – Nie rozmawiamy!

\- Oho! Obraziłaś się, że zgadłem?

\- Ćśśś… - szepnęła i położyła mu palec na ustach.

Kiedy on próbował opanować zaskoczenie i rozszalałe emocje, ona spokojnie napisała mu kolejne pytanie: „Czy boję się burzy?"

Burza? O to spytała w _takiej_ chwili? Przed sekundą dotknęła jego ust, a teraz pytała go o burzę?! „To tylko pozory!" zadźwięczały mu w uszach słowa Nino. Otrząsnął się zatem i skupił na grze. Kiedy ruszył w prawo ze swoim ochroniarzem, z Marinette wydobyło się tłumione wcześniej westchnienie, bo ona też poniewczasie uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła. Opanowała się natychmiast, bo Adrien doszedł właśnie do kolejnego rozstaja i zerknął na nią wyczekująco. Podniosła więc brew ironicznie i pokręciła głową. Musiał wrócić.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się, a ona znów go uciszyła, choć tym razem jej dłoń nie dotarła do jego ust, lecz zawisła dziwnie między nimi. Wymienili spłoszone spojrzenia i bez słowa ruszyli w lewy korytarz.

„Czy moim ulubionym kolorem jest różowy?"

Adrien zawahał się. Widział ją trzeci dzień z rzędu i ani razu nie miała na sobie niczego różowego. Ale dlaczego wybrała właśnie ten kolor, żeby zapytać o niego w pierwszej kolejności. Podpucha czy może wskazówka? Nie był pewien. Zaryzykował prawy korytarz. I musiał wracać.

„Zielony?" – na następnym skrzyżowaniu było na pewno prowokacją, więc od razu poszedł w lewo. Gdy podążyła za nim, uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Chyba powoli ją rozpracowywał.

„Złoty?"

To już mogło być prawdą. Dziewczyny lubią błyskotki. Ale nie ta. Znów wracał.

„Masz rację, zbyt krzykliwy. Może srebrny?"

Tak, srebrny bardziej do niej pasował. Ruszył w prawo. I znów wracał. Marinette zachichotała.

„Masz dość?" spytała na następnym skrzyżowaniu. Roześmiał się i poszedł w lewo, a ona zaraz podążyła za nim, nie czekając nawet na koniec korytarza.

„Dużo masz jeszcze kolorów na liście?" – napisał po drodze, naginając trochę zasady ich zabawy.

„Kilka. Czerwony?"

Zastanowił się. Skoro jeszcze chciała zapytać o jeszcze kilka kolorów, to prawdopodobnie czerwony nie był jej ulubionym. Z drugiej strony znów mogła go podpuszczać. Z trzeciej zaś – czerwony idealnie do niej pasował. W końcu była Biedronką, czyż nie?

Skręcił w prawo. I tym razem miał rację.

„Czy jestem spontaniczna?"

Jasne, że była! Poszedł w prawo i ku swemu zdumieniu – musiał wracać. Tego się nie spodziewał. Brała udział w szalonym planie równie szalonego Plagga, zgodziła się na wycieczki, sama zaproponowała tę zabawę w labiryncie… Jakim cudem ona _nie była_ spontaniczna?!

„Czy lubię horrory?" – nie pozwoliła mu zbyt długo rozmyślać nad poprzednim pytaniem.

Nie, nie wyglądała na osobę lubiącą horrory. Ale wcześniej też obstawiał, że bała się burzy. Czuł się całkowicie skołowany. Potrafiła nieźle blefować. Mimo to zaufał intuicji i poszedł w lewo.

„Czy wzruszam się na filmach?"

Oj, na pewno! Od razu poszedł w prawo.

\- Tak oczywiste? – zaśmiała się, kiedy doszła do niego.

\- Ćśśś… - Tym razem to on położył jej palec na ustach.

„Czy ktoś wyznał mi kiedyś miłość?" – przeczytał zaraz potem i zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Prawo? Lewo? Była przecież śliczna, mądra i sławna. Musiała mieć wielbicieli na pęczki. Poszedł więc w prawo. I znów wracał. Kiedy zerknął na nią zdumiony, ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

„Czy byłam kiedyś zakochana?"

Boże, jak on chciał z nią teraz porozmawiać! Dowiedzieć się, skąd ten wybór pytań. I czy miała coś na myśli. W pamięci brzęczał mu Nino z tym swoim „To tylko pozory!", ale Adrien naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć w to, że…

W którą stronę miał pójść? A co, jeśli to będzie w prawo? Czy to będzie oznaczać kogoś z jej przeszłości, czy może…? Może właśnie jego? Spojrzał na nią bezradnie, ale ona szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nie pomagała. Ruszył więc w lewo. Trudno. Zresztą… znali się dopiero od dwóch dni…

Nie odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć, czy podążyła za nim. Po chwili stanęła obok niego, a on poczuł tak żałosne szarpnięcie w sercu, że opanował się z najwyższym trudem. Nie była nigdy zakochana. Ani kiedyś, ani _teraz_…

\- Twoja kolej, Kotku… - szepnęła.

\- To szykuj się na bieganie, Moja Pani… - Uśmiechnął się dla niepoznaki, grzebiąc w sercu rozczarowanie, które było całkowicie nieuzasadnione.


	15. Cienka granica

Był zakochany! Marinette nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć przez resztę dnia. Nawet wieczorem, po powrocie do domu męczyło ją to odkrycie i nie pozwoliło jej zasnąć. Pamiętała o tym wciąż rano, szykując się na trzeci dzień z Adrienem.

Wczoraj w labiryncie poczęstował ją podobną dawką pytań, a ona biegała tam i z powrotem, wciąż źle zgadując odpowiedzi. Wreszcie zaś zadał jej te same dwa pytania, które i ona zostawiła sobie na koniec. I kiedy ona w swojej naiwności poszła w lewo, w obu przypadkach okazało się, że była w błędzie.

Miał kiedyś kogoś. Był kiedyś zakochany. I ten ktoś wyznał mu miłość. Po co była zatem ta cała wielka mistyfikacja, skoro w jego życiu był ktoś bliski? Z pewnością nie był to Nino – przynajmniej tego była pewna. Najwyraźniej umykało jej coś jeszcze…

Najbardziej zaniepokoiło ją to, że aż tak poruszyło ją odkrycie, że Adrien z kimś był. Przecież był dla niej zupełnie obcym facetem! Dlaczego tak momentalnie popsuł jej się humor?

Jeszcze gorzej się poczuła, kiedy się zorientowała, że Adrien najwyraźniej przejął się jej reakcją. Natychmiast zrobił się smutny. Czyżby przestraszył się tego, że ona mogła zacząć zbyt poważnie traktować ich udawane umawianie się? Jeśli tak, to teraz musiała za wszelką cenę mu udowodnić, że nie ma się czym martwić. Nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało udawanie przez cały dzień. Bo prawda była taka, że… Uch! Tego nie było w planach! Kiedy i jakim cudem się to w ogóle stało?!

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i porzucając smutne rozważania na temat wczorajszego dnia, wyszła wreszcie z domu. Adrien czekał na nią jak zwykle oparty o samochód. Wciąż miał tę zatroskaną minę, co wczoraj, kiedy się rozstawali. To otrzeźwiło Marinette. Przywołała się do porządku. Wiedziała, że musi zatańczyć, jak jej zagrali.

\- To gdzie dzisiaj? – spytała z udawaną beztroską.

Adrien zerknął na nią, a w oczach błysnęło mu zdziwienie.

\- Eee… - zawahał się, ale po chwili odparł z uśmiechem. – Fontainbleau.

\- Naprawdę?! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, na moment zapominając o rozterkach z wczorajszego wieczoru i dzisiejszego poranka.

\- Tym razem zwiedzimy pałac.

\- Już myślałam, że wywozisz mnie do lasu! – rzuciła żartem, ale nie spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie tym razem… Nino już ma dość jak to powiedział: „biegania po tej przyrodzie".

\- Taa… - potwierdził przyjaciel, wysiadając z samochodu. – Wystarczy, że wczoraj lataliście po krzakach. Jeszcze trochę, a specjalnie dam wam się zgubić.

\- A tak całkiem serio… - zaczął Adrien, na co Nino wymownie przewrócił oczyma. – Myślę, że mamy już całkiem sporo szczegółów do naszej historyjki. Miejmy jakąś przyjemność z tych wycieczek.

\- Jestem za! – Marinette uśmiechnęła się do siebie. W pałacu nie będą mieli okazji wracać do tej dziwnej zmiany nastroju z wczoraj!

Nie czekając, aż chłopak otworzy jej drzwi do samochodu, wsiadła do środka z nadzieją, że się nie zorientował, że chciała uniknąć dotknięcia go, czy nawet spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Adrien nawet nie próbował jej ubiec. Odebrał od niej tak sprzeczne sygnały, że potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Czuł, że beztroska Marinette była udawana. Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się, że naprawdę szczerze się ucieszyła, kiedy jej powiedział, gdzie się dzisiaj wybierają. Dziewczyny potrafiły być naprawdę skomplikowane.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym wsiadł do samochodu. Mimo że siedział obok Marinette, miał wrażenie, że między nimi wyrosła jakaś niewidzialna ściana. Mowy nawet nie było, żeby wziął ją za rękę jak wczoraj.

Jazda przez miasto była koszmarem. W samochodzie panowała cisza absolutna, a napięcie można było ciąć nożem. Nino raz po raz zerkał w lusterko wsteczne tylko po to, żeby zauważyć zaniepokojone spojrzenia rzucane przez Adriena w stronę Marinette, która uparcie patrzyła w okno i nie odzywała się ani słowem. Co tam się wydarzyło w tym cholernym labiryncie? Przecież był tam z nimi cały czas. Pisali do siebie te pytania i biegali tam i z powrotem. Ubawieni po rzęsy.

A potem nagle się zachmurzyli, zasmucili i zamilkli. Od tamtej pory było mniej więcej tak jak teraz.

Cisza robiła się trudna do zniesienia. Nino uświadomił sobie, że jeśli mają spędzić najbliższą godzinę w tej atmosferze, to lepiej od razu się zastrzelić. Podjął się więc środków ostatecznych. Zjechał na najbliższą stację benzynową.

\- Nino? – zapytał podejrzliwie Adrien.

\- Zatankujemy – oznajmił przyjaciel krótko, po czym dodał: - Kto wie, co wam dzisiaj strzeli do głowy. Wolę mieć pełny bak.

Po tych słowach wysiadł.

Marinette zerknęła ukradkiem na Adriena i jak tylko napotkała jego spojrzenie, odwróciła wzrok do okna.

Chwilę później głowa Nino ponownie pojawiła się w samochodzie.

\- Przy okazji… Chcecie coś? Kawę? Eee… Herbatę?

Marinette spojrzała na niego zmieszana. Adrien musiał mu opowiedzieć incydent z Plaggiem i herbatą.

\- Latte, jeśli to nie problem… - szepnęła.

\- Podwójne espresso – dodał jej towarzysz.

\- Super. To jestem za chwilę.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zaoferował się Adrien.

\- Dam sobie radę – odparł Nino i zanim zatrzasnął drzwi, rzucił jeszcze: - Tylko bądźcie grzeczni!

Wczoraj zapewne parsknęliby śmiechem, ale dzisiaj ten żart nie zadziałał. Marinette wręcz posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Zerknęła spod oka na Adriena, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie chciał zostać z nią sam na sam.

\- Powiedziałeś mu? – spytała wreszcie cicho.

\- O-o cz-czym? – zająknął się zmieszany.

\- O herbacie...

\- O herbacie? – powtórzył oszołomiony, czując przy okazji ulgę, że nie spytała o coś innego.

\- No wiesz… O tym, że pijam herbatę… - mruknęła, wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- A nie, nie opowiadałem tego Nino. Plagg mu powiedział.

\- Pewnie miał niezły ubaw… - skomentowała z nutką żalu, bo uświadomiła sobie, że musiała zrobić z siebie idiotkę.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Adrien, po czym doczytał między wierszami, co musiała mieć na myśli – Plagg mówił o tobie w samych superlatywach. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że zaimponowałaś mu wtedy.

\- Myślałam, że się ze mnie naśmiewacie – przyznała niechętnie.

\- Nino po prostu chciał być miły… - szepnął i odważył się sięgnąć po jej rękę. Zauważył, że spuściła wzrok na ich dłonie, ale wciąż nie chciała spojrzeć na niego.

\- W porządku. – Kiwnęła głową.

\- Czy… Czy możemy o tym porozmawiać? – spytał niepewnym tonem.

\- O czym?

\- O tym, co cię gryzie.

Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Dlaczego o to pytał? Coraz trudniej było jej udawać pogodną i zadowoloną, a on wszystko jeszcze bardziej komplikował! Przecież ona się tu zaraz rozpłacze i szlochając, wyzna mu wszystko, co jej leży na sercu. Nie wolno jej tego było zrobić. „To tylko pozory…" – musiała o tym pamiętać. A zatem nie pozostało jej nic innego jak po prostu udawać do końca.

\- Nie – odparła po chwili i zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

Od razu wiedziała, że to była zła odpowiedź. Nawet nie musiałaby widzieć tego krótkiego grymasu, który przewinął się przez jego twarz. Jakby uraziła go tą odmową. Puścił jej rękę i już miał się wycofać, kiedy ona pod wpływem impulsu chwyciła jego dłoń mocno i powiedziała:

\- Chodzi o to, że… Ja muszę… Nie. Ja _potrzebuję_ sobie coś ułożyć w głowie, wiesz?

\- Czy ja cię wczoraj czymś uraziłem? – spytał z trudem.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Czuję, że coś się zmieniło od naszej wczorajszej zabawy w labiryncie.

\- Nie, Adrien. Nie uraziłeś mnie. Ja po prostu dobrze się bawiłam – wyznała, po czym dodała cicho: - Nawet za dobrze czasami…

\- Ja też się dobrze bawiłem, Mari.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że trochę zaciera się granica między tym, co udawane, a tym, co jest prawdziwe? – spytała nagle lekko zamyślona, dlatego też umknęło jej jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Trochę się w tym gubię.

\- Wiesz, że ja też się w tym trochę pogubiłem. Ale zdradzę ci pewien sekret, który powinien ci trochę pomóc rozwiązać ten problem. – Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niej, nie mogąc powstrzymać tej nagłej radości, że jednak podzieliła się z nim swoimi zmartwieniami i że nie są one tej natury, której się tak obawiał.

\- No? – zerknęła na niego nieśmiało.

\- Po prostu pamiętaj, że nasze udawane umawianie zaczynamy dopiero jutro – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem, a ona natychmiast uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi.

\- Państwo zamawiali kawę? – wtrącił się nagle Nino, wtykając głowę do samochodu.

Adrien i Marinette oderwali od siebie zafascynowane spojrzenie i zerknęli na swojego kierowcę nieprzytomnie. Sięgnęli po kubki z kawą zupełnie machinalnie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze uśmiechy przy okazji. Nino przewrócił oczami dopiero, kiedy się odwrócił do nich plecami. Coś czuł, że misterny plan Plagga sypnie się jeszcze dzisiaj…


	16. Najprawdziwszy pierwszy pocałunek

\- Nie masz wrażenia, że oni nie bardzo wiedzieli, co mogą zrobić z tymi swoimi pieniędzmi? – spytała Marinette, kiedy weszła do kolejnego gabinetu wyłożonego drewnem i z tak bogato zdobionymi ścianami, że nawet wolała nie wyobrażać sobie ceny wykończenia tego wnętrza. Nie mówiąc już o wyposażeniu i meblach!

\- No, byli bogaci, to sobie szaleli. – Adrien wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, może nie jestem jakaś strasznie bogata, ale trochę pieniędzy mam. I raczej nie wydawałabym tyle kasy na zbytek.

\- My teraz wydajemy na elektronikę i gadżety. Oni wydawali na złocone meble. Ktoś tu zdecydowanie miał słabość do kryształowych żyrandoli. Z pewnością tanie nie były.

\- Jak sobie przypomnę inne pałace, to zaczynam podejrzewać, że oni się wzajemnie prześcigali, kto wyda więcej forsy na dom. To znaczy pałac.

\- Tak już mieli. A my możemy cieszyć oczy, zwiedzając teraz te wspaniałe wnętrza. Na szczęście nie musimy tu mieszkać...

\- Myślisz, że dałbyś radę mieszkać w takim domu?

\- Chyba nie – przyznał. – Za dużo tego wszystkiego. No i miałbym wszędzie strasznie daleko. Wyobraź sobie, że chciałbym cię o coś nagle zapytać. Masz pojęcie, ile kilometrów musiałbym zrobić, żeby cię znaleźć w którymś z pokoi?

Marinette stłumiła w sobie te dziwne motyle, które nagle się rozszalały w jej brzuchu po tych słowach. Świadomie czy nieświadomie, ale Adrien malował właśnie obrazek ich wspólnej przyszłości. A sam przecież powiedział, że udawanie zaczynają jutro… Motyle były więc całkowicie uzasadnione.

\- Prościej pewnie byłoby do mnie zadzwonić. I zainstalować w telefonie GPSa – odparła po chwili, lekko zarumieniona.

\- Przydałaby się od razu funkcja z udostępnianiem lokalizacji, bo moglibyśmy się szukać nawzajem godzinami… - dodał, a ona zachichotała.

\- Tutaj naprawdę można się zgubić. Straciłam już rachubę, który salon mijamy, do kogo on należał i co kto w nim robił.

\- Ponoć jest tu nawet kaplica.

\- Ciekawe, czy dotrzemy do niej przed wieczorem – mruknęła ironicznie, mijając ogromną klatkę schodową i skręcając w galerię, ciągnącą się wzdłuż bocznego skrzydła. – O Jezu… Kolejny korytarz…

Adrien zajrzał jej przez ramię i zachichotał.

\- Chcesz obejrzeć te obrazy i rzeźby, czy lecimy od razu do Muzeum Napoleona? – zapytał, kiwnąwszy w lewo.

\- Zastanawiam się – mruknęła. – Oceniam kilometry w nogach i ile jeszcze przed nami. Zabrał ktoś plan zwiedzania? – spytała, rozglądając się za Nino.

I wtedy właśnie straciła grunt pod nogami.

Nino widział to wszystko w zwolnionym tempie – jak zawsze, kiedy coś się działo. Jego podopieczni stali na środku korytarza, zastanawiając się czy iść dalej korytarzem i zwiedzić galerię, czy skręcić w lewo. Nagle z Muzeum Napoleona wylała się wycieczka szkolna, która prąc całym tłumem z rozszczebiotanymi nastolatkami na czele, władowała się prosto w Marinette, zwalając ją z nóg. Jemu zaś zastąpiła drogę, uniemożliwiając mu dotarcie do dziewczyny, mimo że ruszył na pomoc, zanim nawet zaczęła tracić równowagę.

Tymczasem stojący obok Adrien zareagował instynktownie. Chwycił Marinette, ratując ją przed upadkiem. W chwili, kiedy jego ręce objęły ją w talii, czas jakby się zatrzymał, a otoczenie rozmyło się w niebycie. Dla niej istniały teraz tylko wpatrzone w nią niesamowicie zielone oczy oraz jego ramiona obejmujące ją ciasno. Choć nie na tyle ciasno, żeby tłumaczyło to, dlaczego oddychanie stało się nagle tak trudne… Jego świat zaś kończył się na jej niebieskich oczach, a gdy usłyszał jej westchnienie, spojrzał na jej usta i wtedy jego mózg wyłączył logiczne myślenie. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to co by było, gdyby ją pocałował. Tu i teraz. Marinette zabrakło tchu, kiedy zauważyła, na czym Adrien skupił wzrok. Odruchowo oblizała wargi, a on pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Jesteście cali? – odezwał się nagle Nino, który wreszcie się do nich dopchał.

Spojrzeli na niego nieprzytomnie, jakby żadne z nich nie rozumiało, skąd on się tam wziął.

\- Przykro mi, że muszę zrujnować wam cały plan trzymania się z daleka, ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby znowu doszło do podobnego incydentu – dodał, doskonale domyślając się, co właśnie przerwał. – Mimo wszystko twój ojciec płaci mi za ochronę ciebie, Adrien.

\- Jasne, chłopie… Rób swoje – mruknął przyjaciel, wypuszczając niechętnie Marinette z objęć. Zerknął na nią niepewnie, wciąż myśląc o tym, jak niewiele brakowało, żeby ją pocałował. – W porządku, Mari?

\- W najznakomitszym porządku – odpowiedziała ze względną beztroską. – Dziękuję za ratunek…

\- Polecam się _na przyszłość_, Moja Pani… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko Adrien.

\- Jednak wolałem być dalej i tego nie słuchać… - skomentował pod nosem Nino, na co oni tylko się roześmiali.

\- To co? Muzeum Napoleona? – spytała Marinette.

\- Jeśli tylko nie masz traumy po tamtej wycieczce szkolnej, to możemy iść – zgodził się Adrien.

\- Żadnej traumy. Kostki też całe. Mogę iść.

\- Pewnie nawet nie zauważyli na kogo wpadli. Założę się, że połowa tamtych dzieciaków należy do twoich najzagorzalszych fanów.

\- Tylko połowa? – Uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc ironicznie brew. – Przynajmniej masz dowód na skuteczność metod Tikki.

\- Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie jej sposoby na twoją anonimowość, nie zostałabyś stratowana.

\- No, widzisz… Są też i wady wyglądania jak przeciętna dziewczyna.

\- Nie wyglądasz jak przeciętna dziewczyna – zaprzeczył Adrien, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać i przy okazji dotknął delikatnie jej pleców.

Marinette zarumieniła się lekko, ale nic nie powiedziała. Skupiła się na utrzymaniu równego kroku i zachowania pozorów zwiedzania wystawy poświęconej Napoleonowi Bonaparte. Znów te pozory! Patrzyła na kolejne pomieszczenia i eksponaty niewidzącym wzrokiem, zaś myśl zajęła rozpamiętywaniem tego, co wydarzyło się w korytarzu, zanim tu weszli. Granica między prawdą a fikcją zatarła się już dawno, a słowa Adriena o tym, że udawanie zaczynają dopiero jutro, teraz tylko przeszkadzały we właściwym zinterpretowaniu tamtej sceny. Bo gdyby tak było, oznaczałoby to, że Nino przeszkodził im w najprawdziwszym pierwszym pocałunku.


	17. Koniec zabawy

Wycieczka do Fontainbleau nieubłaganie dobiegała końca. Wszyscy troje zaczęli odczuwać skutki nie tylko dzisiejszych spacerów po niekończących się korytarzach pałacu, ale też poprzednich dni wypełnionych chodzeniem. Zatem nikogo by nie zdziwiła cisza panująca w samochodzie. Nino skupił się na drodze, zaś siedzący z tyłu Adrien z Marinette jechali, trzymając się za ręce. On znów gładził kciukiem jej dłoń, ona patrzyła w okno, a na jej twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

Wiozła też niezwykłą pamiątkę z pałacu. Po tym jak nie mogła się oderwać od jednej wystawy z porcelaną, Adrien kupił jej filiżankę – najpiękniejszą, jaką w życiu widziała. Właściwie to kupił takie dwie – drugą dla siebie, czy może do siebie – i chyba to spowodowało, że uznała je za tak wyjątkowy souvenir. Musiała też przyznać mu rację, kiedy lekko ironicznie wypomniał jej, że jednak trochę miała słabość do zbytku, na co odpowiedziała mu lekko, że przynajmniej nie są to kryształowe żyrandole.

Kiedy samochód wjechał w miasto, Marinette poczuła ukłucie żalu, że to już koniec ich zabawy. Te ostatnie trzy dni były tak pełne emocji i doświadczeń, że smutno jej było zamykać już ten rozdział życia. Nagle ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że nie skręcili w stronę jej domu. Spojrzała pytająco na Adriena, na co on uśmiechnął się zmieszany i mruknął:

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy jakoś uczcić zakończenie tej naszej trzydniowej misji. Dasz się zaprosić na drinka?

\- O-oczywiście... – szepnęła, starając się opanować rozszalałe serce.

Czy Adrien właśnie zaprosił ją na _randkę_?!

\- Super! – ucieszył się.

Po chwili podjechali pod jeden z dość modnych klubów. Weszli bez przeszkód, choć bramkarzowi błysnęło w oku na ich widok. O ile Marinette mogła udawać zwykłą dziewczynę, Adriena trudno byłoby z kimś pomylić. Pewnie od jutra klub będzie okupowany, skoro bywa w nim sam Adrien Agreste!

\- Mam wrażenie, że już tu byłam... – powiedziała Marinette, kiedy usiedli w bocznej loży. – Wydaje mi się, że występowałam tu kiedyś.

\- Ja na pewno jestem tu pierwszy raz – wyznał Adrien. – Nie wychodzę zbyt często.

\- Ach, no tak. Zapomniałam o twojej tresurze.

\- Nie znasz mojego taty... On... Ech... Trudno mu się sprzeciwić.

\- To tak jak Tikki. Jak się na coś uprze, to nie daje mi żyć.

\- Nie, to co innego. On po prostu ma pewien plan, a ja go mam zrealizować. Bez gadania.

\- No tak, masz rację. Ja z Tikki przynajmniej mogę pertraktować.

\- Zawsze możesz ją też zwolnić.

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęła w oburzeniu. – Tikki? W życiu!

\- Skoro tak cię do wszystkiego zmusza...

\- Nie, to nie tak! Zginęłabym bez niej w tym świecie. Pożarliby mnie na śniadanie. Ona jest bardzo mądra. I bardzo dobrze zna show biznes – wyznała Marinette.

\- Ufasz jej tak bezgranicznie?

\- Muszę. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.

\- Ale… Mari… Ona dla sławy mogła cię wrzucić w objęcia jakiegoś okropnego oblecha, zboczeńca, czy jak sama myślałaś – zdeklarowanego geja. Dla sławy! A ty jej uległaś!

\- Nie jestem z tego dumna. Ale ona potrafi wiercić dziury w brzuchu… Poza tym… Teraz będziesz się ze mnie śmiał… Ale…

\- No co?

\- Wiesz… Ja wierzę w znaki… I tak sobie pomyślałam, że skoro sami do nas przyszliście, to może ja miałam ci po prostu pomóc. Że tak właśnie miało być, żeby tobie coś tam się w życiu ułożyło…

\- Tak z potrzeby serca, żeby komuś pomóc? – spytał powątpiewającym tonem. – Ee, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Wybacz, Mari, ale nie ma takich ludzi.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie uwierzysz… - wzruszyła ramionami. – To myśl sobie, co chcesz. Wszystko mi jedno!

\- Wcale nie jest ci wszystko jedno! – przypomniał jej. – Przejmujesz się tym, co ludzie pomyślą.

\- Jeśli nie znają wszystkich faktów. Ale ja ci powiedziałam prawdę. To, że w nią nie uwierzyłeś, to twój problem, nie mój.

Adrien spojrzał na nią z namysłem, po czym szepnął:

\- Jesteś niezwykła, wiesz?

\- Taa, wszyscy mi to mówią… - Machnęła ręką, wciąż nieco urażona jego słowami.

\- Powinnaś zmienić pseudonim na Niezwykła Biedronka.

\- Coś jeszcze? – rzuciła ironicznie. – Wiem! Dodam jeszcze Adrienowa Agrestowa.

\- Mam to potraktować jako oświadczyny, Moja Pani? – zaśmiał się.

\- Pewnie, czemu nie. Znamy się od trzech dni. Myślę, że wystarczy. Przynajmniej nie zostaniesz Panem Adrienem Bourgeois.

\- Czyli znów robisz to z pobudek czysto altruistycznych? – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Oczywiście. – Podjęła grę. – Choć muszę przyznać, że w tym przypadku akurat jestem trochę samolubna. Na pewno miałabym z tobą bardzo ładne dzieci.

\- Myślałem, że każdy chce mieć przede wszystkim _mądre_ dzieci.

\- Mądre będą na pewno. Po mnie. A śliczne po tobie.

\- Po tobie też mogą być ładne, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do niej.

I nagle oboje spoważnieli. Przestało ich bawić to przekomarzanie się o dzieciach. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy od jutra zaczynali to całe udawanie... To będzie ten wielki dzień. Ustawka Plagga. Wyjście z ukrycia z sekretnym związkiem. Udawanym związkiem…

\- M-Mari? – odezwał się po chwili Adrien.

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbym z tobą zatańczyć? Wiesz, jeszcze bez udawania?

\- Jasne, Adrien. Bardzo chętnie…

Pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na parkiet. W chwili, kiedy obejmował ją w pasie, przypomniała jej się ta krótka chwila w muzeum, kiedy złapał ją, zanim upadła popchnięta przez gawiedź. Wróciły motyle w brzuchu, co było tak beznadziejnym uczuciem w sytuacji, kiedy od jutra mieli zacząć odgrywać parę zakochanych! Naprawdę nie sądziła, że będzie musiała zacząć udawać stan wręcz przeciwny do zakochania! Westchnęła cicho i poddała się muzyce.

\- Żałuję, że to już koniec… - szepnął jej do ucha Adrien.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i mocniej objęła go za szyję. Przygarnął ją ramieniem do siebie, a drugą dłoń wplótł w jej włosy.

\- Nie możemy w nieskończoność odwlekać tej ustawki Plagga… - wyszeptała w jego szyję, a jemu aż przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. I był to bardzo przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Nie chcę jutro udawać… - wyznał nagle z premedytacją, całując w przelocie jej policzek.

Poderwała na moment głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Czuła ciepło odchodzące od miejsca, które przed chwilą pocałował. Usta jej drgnęły, gdy jego wzrok na nich spoczął. Posłuchał impulsu i pocałował ją tak, jak chciał pocałować już od kilku dni. Właściwie niemal od początku ich znajomości. A ona oddała mu pocałunek.

x x x

Nino uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sącząc swojego bezalkoholowego drinka. Jednak miał rację. Odwrócił się w stronę baru i od razu zesztywniał. To była ona. Alya. Alya Césaire. Podeszła do niego z lekkim uśmiechem, a on natychmiast spiął się wewnętrznie.

\- Cześć, Nino! – przywitała się serdecznie.

\- Alya… - odparł chłodno.

\- Wciąż się gniewasz?

\- Nie wracajmy do tego – mruknął, robiąc krok w tył.

Mogła się uśmiechać do woli. Drugi raz on się na to nie nabierze. Poza tym wiedział doskonale, że obecność dziennikarki w klubie, w którym Adrien i Marinette właśnie się całowali, nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Byłby naiwny, gdyby myślał, że ona tego jeszcze nie zauważyła. Musiała mieć powód, żeby do niego podejść. I musiał to być bardzo ważny powód, bo podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy dał jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, żeby się do niego nie zbliżała nigdy więcej.

\- Może zatańczymy? – spytała przymilnie, gładząc go po ramieniu.

\- Czego chcesz, Alya? – spytał oschle.

\- Oj, no ale dlaczego tak formalnie od razu, Nino?

\- Dobrze wiesz.

\- Ech, ty to potrafisz popsuć zabawę! – skrzywiła się. – No, dobrze… Nie chcę dużo. Może małe słówko komentarza. Wiesz… Muszę mieć punkt zaczepienia.

\- Wiedziałem… - mruknął, strzepnąwszy jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia. – Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz…

Zanim się od niej odwrócił, złapał jej zdumione spojrzenie. Może to było złudzenie, a może pobożne życzenie, ale wydawało mu się, że w jej oczach błysnął żal. Otrząsnął się z tej myśli natychmiast. _Wszystko_ można udać. Był tego pewien.

Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Adriena i Marinette. Klepnął przyjaciela w łopatki i mruknął:

\- Spadamy!

\- Co? – spytali nieprzytomnie.

\- Natychmiast! – polecił Nino i zgarnął ich z parkietu.

Bez słowa wpakował ich do samochodu i ruszył z parkingu. Adrien wymienił zdumione spojrzenie z Marinette, ale o nic nie pytali. W milczeniu zajechali pod dom dziewczyny.

\- Odprowadzę cię… - szepnął Adrien i wysiadł.

Kiedy podeszli pod drzwi, żadne z nich nie chciało się jeszcze rozstawać. Tyle ważnych rzeczy wydarzyło się dzisiaj. Przed chwilą. Tak wiele mieli sobie jeszcze do powiedzenia! Nino niecierpliwie zatrąbił, pospieszając to ich pożegnanie.

\- No to do jutra… - szepnął Adrien, dotykając delikatnie jej policzka.

\- Do zobaczenia… - odszepnęła.

Musnął ustami jej policzek i zbiegł szybko po schodach. Wiedział, że jeśli ją pocałuje, to nie zmusi się potem do odejścia. Ale od jutra… Od jutra…

Westchnął szczęśliwy, wsiadając do samochodu. Napotkał zachmurzone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

\- Powiesz mi teraz, co się stało?

\- W domu – uciął Nino. – Pogadamy w domu.


	18. Porażka

Adrien był pełen złych przeczuć. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mogło wprawić przyjaciela w taki nastrój i wywołać tak zacięty wyraz na jego twarzy. Tylko jedna kobieta mogła tego dokonać, ale to było przecież absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby Nino wpadł _akurat na nią_ w tamtym klubie. Musieliby mieć wyjątkowego pecha. Ale co mogło spowodować ten nagły pośpiech, w jakim opuszczali klub?

\- Może nie jest tak źle, jak nam się wydaje? – mruknął pod nosem Adrien, kierując się do swojego pokoju. W odpowiedzi jego przyjaciel zerknął na niego ponuro, jakby sam się dziwił, że można się tak naiwnie oszukiwać.

Odpowiedź znajdowała się w jego pokoju i miała postać Plagga, który siedział na kanapie z miną, jakby ktoś umarł. Najwyraźniej czekał na ich powrót.

\- Witam na Titanicu, dzieciaku! – odezwał się agent.

\- A tobie co znowu? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Toniemy, chłopcze. I obawiam się, że zabrakło dla nas szalupy.

\- Plagg, o czym ty do licha gadasz?

\- Nasza ulubiona ślicznotka zdążyła trzasnąć wam fotkę.

\- Obiecałeś poczekać z ustawką! – rzucił Adrien ze złością.

\- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, dzieciaku! – Plagg uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. – Zdjęcie od pół godziny jest u jej wydawcy. Od piętnastu minut u twojego ojca. Ja wiem o tym od pięciu.

\- No, ale chyba o coś takiego ci chodziło, prawda?

\- Owszem. O coś takiego nam chodziło. Nie przewidzieliśmy jednak dwóch rzeczy: że trafimy akurat na Alyę Césaire i że twój ojciec się wkurzy.

\- Mówiłeś, że ojciec się uspokoi!

\- Na pewno się uspokoił co do twojej orientacji. Za to zaniepokoił go dobór wybranki serca. Wychodzi na to, że on się nie zadowoli nikim poniżej burmistrzówny.

\- Skąd wzięła się tam Alya? – zastanawiał się Adrien i bezwiednie zerknął na przyjaciela.

\- Na mnie nie patrz! – obruszył się Nino. – Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż bym do niej zadzwonił!

\- Może menedżerka twojej dziewczyny przyspieszyła sprawę? – mruknął Plagg.

\- To _nie jej_ zależało na czasie – przypomniał Adrien.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał ironicznie agent. – Dowiedziałem się, że jutro wyjeżdżają.

\- Jak to _wyjeżdżają_?!

\- Normalnie. Na jakiś charytatywny koncert czy coś. Pewnie pomyślała, że na śpiewaniu dla biednych więcej ugra dla swojej gwiazdeczki.

\- Nie obrażaj Marinette! – warknął Adrien.

\- Przepraszam… - mruknął Plagg.

To było coś nowego! On nigdy nie przepraszał. On rzucał sarkastyczną uwagę i po trupach szedł dalej. Adrien obrzucił agenta uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy...? – zaczął chłopak, się nie odważył się zapytać swojego agenta o charakter jego znajomości z menedżerką Marinette.

\- Lepiej się zbieraj – uciął Plagg. – Jutro w Londynie masz zdjęcia.

\- Jak to mam zdjęcia? I to w Londynie?! – żachnął się model. – Co ty w ogóle pi…?

\- Adrien? – odezwała się chłodnym tonem Nathalie, asystentka Gabriela Agreste'a, która jak duch pojawiła się nagle w drzwiach. Chłopak zmiął pod nosem przekleństwo, zanim się do niej odwrócił. – Ojciec chce cię widzieć.

\- Już idę… - mruknął niechętnie, po czym rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w stronę swojego agenta. No to teraz zbierze plon jego głupiego planu…

Powlókł się za Nathalie do gabinetu ojca, próbując opanować narastającą panikę. Ledwo przekroczył próg, jego wzrok padł na biurko, na którym leżało wydrukowane zdjęcie. Wyraźnie było na nim widać, jak całuje Marinette.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, synu? – wycedził Gabriel Agreste lodowatym tonem.

\- Mogę to wyjaśnić, ojcze.

\- Zatem wyjaśnij. Ja słucham.

\- To jest moja dziewczyna, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze jej nie poznałem?

\- Uch… No bo… - zaplątał się Adrien.

\- _Kim_ jest ta dziewczyna?

\- Ona… Ona jest piosenkarką, ojcze.

\- Świeżą gwiazdeczką, która będzie robić karierę, wieszając się na moim synu! – zirytował się Gabriel, a Adrien natychmiast się zorientował, że ojciec zdążył już rozpracować tajemniczą dziewczynę ze zdjęcia.

\- Ona wcale nie robi kariery w ten sposób!

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Gabriel zaśmiał się szyderczo. – W każdym razie _ja_ na to nie pozwolę. Koniec z tym, synu! Cokolwiek chciałeś osiągnąć, ja tego nie pochwalam.

\- Ale, ojcze…

\- Telefon, synu. – Gabriel wyciągnął rękę.

\- Tato, jestem już dorosły i… - zaczął Adrien, ale wzrok ojca skutecznie go uciszył. Lata dyscypliny, czy jak to nazwała Marinette: tresury, zrobiły swoje – posłusznie wyciągnął telefon i oddał go.

\- Mój syn nie będzie umawiał się z piosenkareczkami. Wybierzemy ci odpowiednią żonę. Koniec z wygłupami. Praca czeka. Jutro zaczynasz sesję zdjęciową w Londynie.

\- Ale, tato…

\- To tyle, synu. Dobranoc.

I Gabriel odwrócił się plecami do Adriena, dając wyraźny sygnał, że temat został zamknięty.


	19. Złe wieści

Marinette wpatrywała się w okno samolotu pędzącego po pasie startowym, ale przez łzy ledwie widziała umykające krajobrazy. Okno pokryło się kroplami deszczu, jakby solidaryzowało się z jej rozpaczą. Cały dzień walczyła ze łzami, ale czuła, że jest już zbyt zmęczona powstrzymywaniem się od płaczu. Zbyt wiele emocji nagromadziło się w jej sercu, żeby nie znalazły jakiegoś ujścia. Tyle że samolot to nie było dobre miejsce na zalewanie się łzami. Bóg jeden wie, jak zareagowaliby współpasażerowie? A jeśli wybuchłaby panika na pokładzie?

Tikki wiedziała – jak zawsze – co zrobić. Specjalnie wybrała zatłoczone miejsca, byleby powstrzymać swoją podopieczną przed całkowitym załamaniem się. Bo istotnie, poranne wiadomości ścięły ją z nóg. Właściwie ścięły je obie.

Zaczęło się niewinnie przy śniadaniu. Marinette nie podejrzewała żadnego kataklizmu, dopóki nie zobaczyła bladej twarzy swojej menedżerki, która ze zwiniętą gazetą pod pachą zjawiła się rankiem w jej mieszkaniu.

\- Cześć, kochana… - przywitała się Tikki zmartwionym tonem.

\- Coś się stało? – spytała Marinette z croissantem w ustach.

\- Właściwie to mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości.

\- Poproszę najpierw tę złą.

\- _Obie_ są złe, Mari… - to mówiąc, Tikki rozłożyła przed nią tabloid ze zdjęciami wczorajszego pocałunku Marinette z Adrienem.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła z przerażeniem i wyrwała menedżerce gazetę. Rzuciła tylko okiem na nagłówek krzyczący o sekretnym związku pewnej piosenkarki ze znanym modelem, synem jeszcze bardziej znanego projektanta mody. Przeszła od razu do artykułu. Tytuł „_Ladrien zawinął do portu_" i inicjały AC mogły oznaczać tylko jedno – Alyę Césaire. I wszystko jasne…

Zgrzytnęła zębami z irytacją.

\- A druga zła wiadomość? – mruknęła.

\- Umowa została anulowana, Marinette.

\- Ale… Co się stało? – szepnęła zszokowana. Zdecydowanie to była ta gorsza wiadomość.

\- Wygląda na to, że sprawy zaszły nieco za daleko. Zadzwonił… - Tu Tikki zawahała się na chwilę, po czym odchrząknęła i kontynuowała: - Zadzwonił agent Adriena i poinformował mnie, że zakładany cel został osiągnięty, w związku z czym ciągnięcie tego przedstawienia nie ma już sensu.

Mówiąc to, Tikki unikała wzroku dziewczyny. Zataiła przed nią, że zanim zadzwonił Plagg, odebrała inny, znacznie gorszy telefon.

\- Przepraszam cię. Nie powinnam była się zgadzać na ten układ – przyznała Tikki ze skruchą.

\- To nie twoja wina… - szepnęła Marinette, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojej agentki. – Przecież od początku wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, jaki jest cel tego całego przedstawienia. Co ja poradzę na to, że… - urwała nagle, choć i tak obie wiedziały, co chciała powiedzieć.

To było rano. Spakowanie się zajęło jej jakieś śmieszne kilkadziesiąt minut. W tym czasie Tikki zakupiła im bilety lotnicze do Nicei i załatwiła udział w koncercie charytatywnym poprzedzającym Międzynarodowe Targi Muzyczne Midem. I tak miały tam jechać, a wyjazd opóźniały tylko ze względu na umowę z Plaggiem. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.

Jeszcze na lotnisku Marinette próbowała dzwonić do Adriena, ale jego telefon był wyłączony. Nino też był poza zasięgiem. Do Plagga nie mogła zadzwonić, bo jej menedżerka wyraźnie dała jej do zrozumienia, że to byłby błąd, który mógłby pogrążyć ich wszystkich. Więcej nie chciała powiedzieć.

Wszystkie obawy jej menedżerki i te ukryte groźby, które Tikki przemilczała, ale Marinette wyraźnie je wyczuwała, prowadziły pod jedyny logiczny adres. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, kto był na tyle potężny, żeby jej nieustraszona menedżerka schowała do kieszeni cały swój arsenał dostępnych środków i czym prędzej wyniosła się z Paryża ze swoją podopieczną. Gabriel Agreste najwyraźniej nie pochwalał wyboru swojego syna.

Marinette westchnęła cicho, na co Tikki zerknęła na nią zaniepokojona. Może powinna była dać jej ten cholerny telefon do Plagga? Szybko jednak porzuciła tę myśl. To byłoby biznesowe samobójstwo. Kariera jej młodej podopiecznej zostałaby zniszczona w ciągu pięciu minut. Zadaniem każdego menedżera było chronienie swojego klienta. Nawet za cenę złamanego serca.

Samolot nabierał prędkości, a krople na szybie pod wpływem pędu zaczęły przesuwać się ukośnie, niemal poziomo. Marinette na chwilę porzuciła smutne myśli. Skupiła się na starcie. Zawsze starała się wyczuć moment, kiedy pilot podrywa maszynę z ziemi – i zazwyczaj jej się to udawało. Zupełnie, jakby sama siedziała za sterami.

I już. Byli w powietrzu. Jeszcze ten charakterystyczny hałas chowanego podwozia i można było się zrelaksować i podziwiać panoramę miasta, malejącego w oczach. Nagle Marinette uderzyła myśl, że może tak miało być. Może trzeba było zostawić Paryż za sobą i zapomnieć o tych trzech magicznych dniach? Może te trzy dni to było wszystko, co było im dane?

A jednak na dnie duszy czuła, że pomimo tego całego udawania, to co się wydarzyło między nią i Adrienem było prawdziwe. Niemożliwe, żeby to miało się tak nagle i zupełnie bez sensu skończyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy samolot minął warstwę chmur i niemal oślepiło ją słońce. Cóż z tego, że tam na dole wciąż pada deszcz. Czyż nie jest tak, że po nocy przychodzi dzień, a po deszczu zawsze wychodzi słońce?


	20. Pomocna dłoń

To nie była pierwsza konferencja prasowa w karierze Marinette, ale z pewnością najgorsza. Już przed nią dziewczyna miała złe przeczucia, jednak swoje zdenerwowanie zrzuciła na karb ostatnich wydarzeń. Zawsze czuła niepokój przed spotkaniami z dziennikarzami i w przeciwieństwie do koncertów, ten stres nie opuszczał jej aż do końca. Chociaż Tikki nauczyła ją kiedyś odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania, Marinette miała świadomość, że na sali siedzą zazwyczaj ludzie inteligentni i żądni sensacji. Musiała się pilnować przez cały czas, mimo treningu ze swoją menedżerką.

Zanim weszła na salę, wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, powtarzając sobie, że przecież nie miała powodów do obaw. Co z tego, że dwa dni temu jakiś tabloid opublikował jej zdjęcia z Adrienem. Oboje byli singlami, nikt tu nikogo nie zdradzał... Och, kogo ona chciała oszukać?! Na pewno będą pytali tylko o to! Na szczęście Tikki przygotowała jej kilka gotowych odpowiedzi, które miały jej pomóc skierować wywiady w stronę koncertów i nowej płyty.

No, raz kozie śmierć!

Jak zwykle oślepiły ją światła, jednak nauczona doświadczeniem nawet nie mrugnęła. Przybrała swój Biedronkowy uśmiech i zasiadła za stołem konferencyjnym. Gospodarzem spotkania był dziennikarz z muzycznej telewizji, Michel Lapin, z którym już parę razy miała przyjemność pracować. Cała nadzieja w tym, że nie pozwoli tym hienom pożreć jej na drugie śniadanie. Szczególnie tej jednej, której bujną rudą fryzurę Marinette zauważyła od razu po wejściu na salę.

Alya...

\- Dzień dobry! Witam państwa na konferencji prasowej LadyBug! – zaczął Michel. – Jest nam niezmiernie miło, że przybyli państwo tak licznie. Zanim przejdziemy do pytań z sali, nasza gwiazda chciałaby coś ogłosić. Prosimy!

Marinette uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Poczuła, że supeł w gardle nieco się poluźnił. Przysunęła sobie nieco mikrofon, dłonie ułożyła swobodnie na stoliku i spojrzała prosto na dziennikarzy. Tak, jak to ćwiczyły z Tikki. Miała wyglądać na pewną siebie i rozluźnioną. Pozory… Znów te pozory…

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitała się. – Serdecznie państwu dziękuję za przybycie. To dla mnie zaszczyt być tutaj, na największych targach branży muzycznej. Bardzo się cieszę, że będę mogła wystąpić w ramach Midem. To ogromne wyróżnienie. – Zrobiła przerwę, żeby przejść do właściwej części swojego oświadczenia. – Zaprosiliśmy tu państwa dzisiaj, bo chciałabym się z państwem podzielić wspaniałą nowiną… - znów zawiesiła głos, a po sali przeszedł szmerek podekscytowanych szeptów. Smartfony i dyktafony rozgrzały się do czerwoności, kamery zrobiły zbliżenie na jej twarz. Dziennikarze wstrzymali oddech. „Boże, Tikki naprawdę jest genialna!" przemknęło jej przez myśl. Po chwili kontynuowała: – Dzisiaj z samego rana podpisałam kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową Sony Music Entertainment. Już wkrótce przystąpimy do prac nad moim pierwszym anglojęzycznym albumem.

Szmer się wzmógł i pojawił się las rąk. Michel wziął się do roboty.

\- Monique! – wybrał jedną z dziennikarek w pierwszym rzędzie.

\- Monique Dubois, magazyn „PopStar". Czy już wiadomo, jaki repertuar znajdzie się na twoim anglojęzycznym albumie?

\- Myślę, że nie zmienimy drastycznie stylu – odpowiedziała Marinette. – Chciałabym nagrać wersje angielskie moich największych hitów. Będziemy też poszukiwać nowych inspiracji.

\- Zamierzasz potem ruszyć w trasę? – Monique zadała jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Z pewnością. Ale na razie zbyt wcześnie na szczegóły.

Dziennikarka kiwnęła głową i sobie coś zanotowała. Tymczasem Michel wybrał kolejnego dziennikarza.

\- Jacques?

\- Jacques Martin z magazynu „La Musique Populaire". Jak planowana trasa koncertowa wpłynie na twoje życie prywatne?

\- Podobnie jak wszystkie dotychczasowe. – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette, choć wewnątrz cała ścierpła. Wchodzili na grząski grunt i musiała się skupić podwójnie, żeby zastosować wszystkie porady Tikki, które miały odwrócić uwagę od sprawy Adriena.

\- Teraz chyba trochę się zmieniło w twoim życiu – skomentował Jacques, czemu towarzyszyło pełne zadowolenia chrząknięcie siedzącej obok Alyi Césaire.

\- Myślę, że jakoś sobie poradzę – padła chłodna odpowiedź. Ale jeśli Marinette myślała, że pomoże jej to zamknąć temat, którym żyły te wszystkie hieny, to była w błędzie. Po chwili w powietrze wystrzeliła ręka jej rudowłosej prześladowczyni.

\- Alya? – Michel wybrał ją do następnego pytania.

\- Alya Césaire, niezależny blog. Od dwóch dni branża mody i branża muzyczna żyją sensacją, jaką było wyjście na jaw uczucia, jakie połączyło cię z Adrienem Agreste'em… - zaczęła dziennikarka, delektując się słowami, co doprowadzało Marinette do szału. – Czy prawdą jest, że wasz krótki acz ognisty romans przerwał osobiście Gabriel Agreste?

Dobra była, harpia jedna! Ale przecież Tikki przewidziała to pytanie.

\- Myślę, że to pytanie powinnaś zadać panu Agreste'owi, a nie mnie.

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że związek z Adrienem przeszedł do historii? – podchwyciła Alya.

\- Nic podobnego. Uważam tylko, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na pytania, które powinny być zadane komuś innemu.

\- Czy ten romans był przewidziany na potrzebę ukrycia faktu, że Adrien jest gejem?

\- Kolejne pytanie, które nie powinno być skierowane do mnie – sparowała cios Marinette, po czym zerknęła na Michela w nadziei, że wybierze innego dziennikarza do następnego pytania. Jednak zarówno on, jak i reszta zgromadzona na sali, wsłuchiwali się w jej potyczkę słowną z Alyą, nie myśląc nawet o jej przerywaniu.

\- No to jaki cel miała ta wasza znajomość?

\- Dla ciebie wszystko musi mieć jakiś ukryty cel? – spytała Marinette wprost, patrząc swojej oponentce prosto w oczy. – Wszystko musi być powiązane z show biznesem? Czy ty w ogóle jeszcze wierzysz w coś takiego jak prawdziwa miłość?

Alya zachłysnęła się i zaczerwieniła gwałtownie. Inny dziennikarz natychmiast wykorzystał okazję i podniósł rękę.

\- Philippe? – wywołał go Michel.

\- Philippe Delacour, "Pop Musique". Mam pytanie. Czy ten kontrakt jest powiązany z niedawną wizytą Adriena Agreste'a w Londynie?

Marinette poczuła się zdezorientowana. Nic nie wiedziała o żadnej wyprawie Adriena do Anglii. Chyba właśnie odkryła sporą lukę w planie Plagga – nie wymienili się z Adrienem kalendarzami. Teraz mogliby zostać przyłapani na najprostszym pytaniu o niedaleką przeszłość lub najbliższe plany. O ile umowa nadal by obowiązywała…

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo… - odparła ostrożnie. – Nie przypuszczam jednak, żeby tak licząca się w branży firma kierowała się czyimś wstawiennictwem w wyborze nowych klientów. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że zapracowałam na ten kontrakt sama. Ciężką pracą.

\- Damien? – Michel wskazał kolejnego dziennikarza.

\- Damien Moreau, „Le Journal de Nice". Nie jest trochę tak, że ten wasz domniemany związek jednak pomógł temu kontraktowi?

\- Domniemany?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona Marinette, zapominając na moment o złotej zasadzie niepoddawania się emocjom.

\- Dziwnym trafem zrobiło się o nim głośno tuż przed zawarciem kontraktu z Sony.

\- To już pytanie do pana koleżanki po fachu – ucięła cierpkim tonem LadyBug, zerkając na Alyę. – Nie sądzę, żeby tak skomplikowany kontrakt został przygotowany w ciągu dwóch dni.

\- Camille? – kolejna dziennikarka została wywołana przez Michela.

\- Camille deWitt, „Le Monde de la Musique". W takim razie, skoro to taki poważny związek, to dlaczego nie ma tu z tobą Adriena?

Oj, uderzyła w słaby punkt. Marinette poczuła, że cały wystudiowany spokój ulatnia się z niej i zaczyna ją ogarniać panika. Serce zabiło jej w dziwnym rytmie, a dłonie się spociły.

\- Mamy… Mamy różne zobowiązania… - odpowiedziała z trudem.

\- Ale… Tęsknisz za nim? – dopytywała się Camille z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

\- Bardzo… - szepnęła Marinette, czując nagle łzy napływające jej do oczu. – Przepraszam!

I wybiegła z sali, po której przetoczył się szum zadowolenia dziennikarzy. Mieli swoją małą sensacyjkę.

x x x

_**A/N: Wszystkie nazwiska i tytuły gazet lub magazynów są fikcyjne. Wszelkie podobieństwa do osób żywych lub umarłych jest czysto przypadkowe.**_


	21. Niepodległość

Adrien nie znosił Londynu. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że ludzie się tu z niego nabijają. Z jego wyglądu, z jego akcentu, z jego ojca. I jeszcze ta pogoda… Można się było załamać. Najgorsze były jednak hotele. Ojciec zawsze wybierał te najdroższe, najbardziej luksusowe, w najlepszej okolicy. Nawet teraz umieścił go w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu niemal nad samą Tamizą. Oczywiście z widokiem na rzekę i London Eye. Wprost idealne dla samotnego człowieka, żeby poczuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny.

Minęły dwa dni od wyjazdu z Paryża, a Adrien wciąż nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca. Słabo sypiał w nocy, w dzień chodził jak zombie. Nawet dzisiaj obudził się przed świtem. Męczyło go poczucie, że popełnił błąd, oddając telefon ojcu tamtego wieczoru, kiedy wrócił z pierwszej – niejako prawdziwej – randki z Marinette. Tylko… Czy to było naprawdę? Im dłużej rozpamiętywał to, co stało się potem, zaczynał w to wątpić. Bo niby dlaczego nie skontaktowała się z nim do tej pory? Dlaczego nie przyjęła kwiatów? Może coś mu umknęło?

Zirytowany wyszedł na balkon. Odłożył filiżankę kawy na stolik i oparł się o barierkę, obserwując jak nad londyńskimi dachami powoli wstawało słońce. Czuł się jak uwięzione w klatce zwierzę. Zwierzę, które według Nino Marinette obudziła tydzień temu. Tydzień temu! Aż zaśmiał się sam z siebie. Osiem dni temu ją poznał. _Osiem_ dni temu! Po trzech dniach nie wyobrażał już sobie życia bez niej. Teraz już wiedział, jak to życie ma wyglądać. Było beznadziejne.

\- Bez zmian? – spytał półgłosem Plagg ochroniarza, kiedy przyszedł po śniadaniu do apartamentu Adriena.

\- Siedzi tam od świtu – odparł Nino, wskazując głową na balkon.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie tak wyglądało. To naprawdę było na poważnie?

\- Nie wiem… - Nino wymijająco wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł się upoważniony do przekazywania tak poufnych informacji, nawet jeśli agent Adriena wydawał się być po ich stronie barykady. – Możliwe. Choć trudno w to uwierzyć.

\- Prawda? – podchwycił Plagg. – Nie sądziłem, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

\- Ja też nie… - mruknął ochroniarz.

Adrien oderwał się wreszcie od barierki i wrócił do salonu. Zerknął na przyjaciela spode łba i bez słowa usiadł na kanapie.

\- Masz dzisiaj sesję – przypomniał Plagg, wymieniając spojrzenia z Nino.

\- OK. – brzmiała apatyczna odpowiedź.

\- Musisz się pozbierać, dzieciaku!

\- W porządku.

\- Przecież widzę, że nie jest w porządku! – zdenerwował się agent.

\- Nieważne…

\- Ogarnij się, weź prysznic i wypij jakąś kawę. Przyjdę za pół godziny! – polecił Plagg, po czym wyszedł.

\- To ja idę na śniadanie! – dodał Nino. – Tylko nie zrób nic głupiego.

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? – zdziwił się Adrien, ale przyjaciel już był za drzwiami.

Został sam. Nagle cisza stała się dla niego niemal nie do zniesienia. Sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizor. Niech gada do niego, a on może jednak się ogarnie. Wstał z kanapy i poszedł pod prysznic. Kiedy wrócił, spiker wciąż coś nawijał, ale Adrien go wyciszył. Przeszkadzała mu cisza, ale ta paplanina irytowała go jeszcze bardziej. Dodatkową frustrację poczuł, gdy ujrzał własną twarz na ekranie. Miał już dość tego zamieszania wokół swojej osoby, a teraz najwyraźniej znów był jakiś news o nim. Już sięgnął po pilota, żeby wyłączyć telewizor, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnął ciąg dalszy newsa. Pokazano Marinette wybiegającą z sali pełnej dziennikarzy. Co tam się stało?

Włączył przewijanie. I usiadł z wrażenia.

W takim stanie znalazł go Plagg, kiedy wrócił po jakimś czasie. Wystraszył się nie na żarty, zobaczywszy zastygniętego w bezruchu modela. Dopiero kiedy wyjął mu z ręki pilota, Adrien ożył.

\- Lecę do Nicei.

\- Oszalałeś!

\- Obejrzyj sobie – polecił chłopak, po czym jak burza ruszył do sypialni. Wyszarpał torbę z szafy i zaczął się pakować. Po chwili przybiegł do niego agent.

\- Daj spokój. Za parę godzin masz sesję zdjęciową.

\- Przełożysz ją – stwierdził spokojnie Adrien, nie przerywając pakowania.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie zagrywka obmyślona przez tę jej agentkę?

\- Po prostu wiem – uciął chłopak. – Takich rzeczy się nie udaje.

\- Nie jestem taki pewien.

\- Lecę. Załatwisz mi bilet. Sprawdź tylko, z którego lotniska lecę, żebym pojechał na właściwe.

\- Nie no, jesteś niemożliwy! Co cię ugryzło?

\- Nic mnie nie ugryzło. Mam po prostu dosyć tego życia. Tej _wegetacji_! Pierwszy raz w życiu wiem, gdzie chcę być. I to nie dlatego, że mój ojciec mi kazał gdzieś pojechać czy coś zrobić – wyznał Adrien ożywiony jak nigdy, po czym dodał od nosem: - Właściwie, to pierwszy raz będę gdzieś całkowicie _wbrew_ jego woli…

Plagg zawahał się, ale tylko przez chwilę. Tyle zajęło mu rozpatrzenie wszystkich „za" i „przeciw". W chwilach kryzysowych należało podejmować decyzje szybko. W nadziei, że okażą się właściwe. Poza tym Nino miał rację – był po tej samej stronie barykady co oni.

\- Tylko sobie nie myśl! Nino też leci – oznajmił wreszcie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Adrien zerknął na agenta z wdzięcznością. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, mówiąc:

\- Dzięki, Plagg. Odkręć tu wszystko. Liczę na ciebie.

\- Następnym razem, jak wpadnę na głupi pomysł, dwa razy się zastanowię…

\- To nie był głupi pomysł! Był genialny! Będę ci za niego wdzięczny do końca życia.

\- Taa… Czyli nie za długo, bo dopóki nie dowie się twój ojciec.

\- Będzie dobrze. Nie łam się, Plagg. – Adrien poklepał agenta po łopatce.

\- Też sobie znalazłeś moment na wyrywanie się na niepodległość…

Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rzeczywiście, będzie z tego wielka afera, ale miał to w nosie. Teraz najważniejsze było dotarcie do Marinette. Zabrał torbę i ruszył do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się jeszcze i poprosił:

\- Zadzwoń do jej menedżerki. Muszę jakoś się do niej dostać. Nie będę przecież przeciskał się przez tłum fanów…

\- Się robi… - mruknął Plagg. Na przewrócenie oczami i komentarz „Ech, ta miłość…" pozwolił sobie dopiero, kiedy za Adrienem zamknęły się drzwi.


	22. Koncert

Marinette czuła, że zaraz pęknie jej głowa. Już nie mogła dłużej rozpaczać! Po konferencji prasowej ryczała jak głupia chyba przez godzinę i na nic się zdawały słowa pocieszenia Tikki. Dziewczyna miała świadomość, że mimo doskonałego przygotowania, dała się przyłapać na słabości. Jeśli ten wywiad obejrzy Gabriel Agreste, na pewno dopilnuje, żeby jego syn nie miał możliwości spotkać się z nią już nigdy w życiu.

Teraz jednak nadeszła pora, żeby się ogarnąć. Za chwilę miała zacząć koncert. Fani na nią czekali, skandując „LadyBug, LadyBug!" Nie mogła iść zawieść tylko dlatego, że miała złamane serce! Tylko jak wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm, jeśli jej dusza płacze – zupełnie jak niebo nad Niceą...

Tikki zerknęła na nią z niepokojem.

\- Jak wyglądam? – spytała niepewnie Marinette.

\- Perfekcyjnie – odparła menedżerka. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś LadyBug.

\- Dzięki! Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie! – rzuciła na koniec ich stały żart, który towarzyszył im niemal od początku jej kariery.

\- Połam nogi!

Marinette wybiegła na scenę, a tłum wydał z siebie entuzjastyczny ryk. Uwielbiała tę pozytywną energię fanów. Dodawało jej to sił i odwagi. I skrzydeł. Od razu poczuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście weszła w skórę swojego alter-ego.

\- Kto zamawiał deszcz w Nicei? – zapytała LadyBug.

Odpowiedział jej zbiorowy wrzask.

\- Jesteście gotowi na wspaniałą zabawę?!

Fani chóralnie dali znać, że nie obchodzi ich deszcz. Przyszli tu po to, żeby spędzić czas ze swoją idolką.

Uśmiechnęła się do swojego zespołu i kiwnęła głową. Tuż przed koncertem, kiedy zobaczyli, co się dzieje z pogodą, ustaliła niewielką zmianę w programie koncertu i zamiast piosenki, od której zazwyczaj zaczynali, postanowili zacząć od „W deszczu". Po pierwszych akordach wiedzieli już, że był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Pisk się wzmógł, jak tylko fani rozpoznali utwór.

Marinette poczuła, że to będzie udany koncert. Udzieliła jej się pozytywna energia tłumu i dziewczyna choć na moment zapomniała o swoich troskach. Coś ożywczego było w tej relacji, którą miała z fanami. Nawet ten niespodziewany deszcz miał na nią zbawienny, oczyszczający wpływ.

Śpiewanie było jak terapia, ale w głębi serca wiedziała, że ta poprawa nastroju jest chwilowa – tyle, co potrwa koncert. Może dlatego nie chciała go jeszcze kończyć. Poprosiła zespół o dwa nadprogramowe bisy, choć wszyscy chcieli zadowolić publiczność tylko jednym – obowiązkowym w repertuarze największym przebojem LadyBug, który zawsze zostawiali na koniec.

\- Przyszli dla nas… - przekonywała muzyków gwiazda. – Mokną w tym deszczu prawie dwie godziny. Zróbmy to dla nich…

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak trzeba. Rzeczywiście, fani poświęcili wiele, nie tylko pieniądze na bilety. Warto było odwdzięczyć się choć tym, żeby te dwie piosenki więcej im zagrać.

Jednak przed ostatnim bisem Tikki wyraziła niepokój.

\- Rozchorujesz się… - szepnęła, zatrzymując Marinette za rękę.

\- Jedna piosenka… - uparła się dziewczyna, nasłuchując okrzyków fanów z widowni. – Zawsze nią kończymy. Wyjdą rozczarowani, jeśli jej nie zagramy.

\- Błagam cię tylko, żebyś nie zrobiła nic głupiego.

\- Nie skoczę ze sceny, obiecuję… - uśmiechnęła się krzywo Marinette i wyszła na estradę na ostatni bis.

Jak zawsze publiczność powitała ją wybuchem radości. A LadyBug naprawdę nie miała ochoty iść do domu, tylko zostać tu z nimi.

Paul zaczął grać intro do jej najpopularniejszej ballady „Nareszcie cię odnalazłam" i Marinette poczuła, że mimo swojej obietnicy ma ochotę zeskoczyć do przemoczonych fanów i po prostu się rozpuścić w tym deszczu. Usiadła na skraju sceny, mimochodem uśmiechając się do siebie na myśl, że Tikki właśnie dostała zawału. Deszcz spływał jej po rękach, po nogach. Ale to był dobry, ciepły deszcz. Zmywał z niej ten cały smutek, który się w niej zagnieździł i którego powrót był nieuchronnie związany z końcem koncertu.

Zaczęła śpiewać, kołysząc się, a fani kołysali się z nią. Zazwyczaj przy tej piosence wyciągali swoje smartfony i LadyBug śpiewała, patrząc na ocean poruszających się światełek. Ale dzisiaj towarzyszył jej deszcz i tańczący las rąk. Wyciągnęła swoją rękę w ich stronę i tak kołysali się razem przy piosence.

Raz czy dwa razy musiała strzepnąć wodę z mikrofonu, ale to wszystko były drobiazgi. Najważniejsze było to poczucie jedności z publicznością moknącą w deszczu. Jak zawsze – śpiewali z nią refren. Jak zawsze – wzruszało ją to ogromnie. Jak zawsze – zaśpiewali dla niej acapella ostatnie dwa wersy. Jak zawsze – targnęły nią niesamowite emocje, gdy usłyszała ich chóralny śpiew.

Tym razem jednak gardło miała ściśnięte dodatkowym wzruszeniem. Przez całą piosenkę myślała o Adrienie. Do tej pory ta piosenka nie miała dla niej osobistego wymiaru. Od teraz już zawsze będzie związana z nim. Tylko że bez happy endu…

I już. I koniec.

\- Dziękuję wam, kochani! Dobrej nocy! – pożegnała się, siląc się na entuzjazm, choć serce na nowo rozdarł jej ból. Odpowiedziały jej brawa i chór głosów skandujący jej imię. Ale tym razem to naprawdę był koniec koncertu.

Zeszła ze sceny całkiem przemoczona. Tikki spojrzała na nią uważnie, ale nie nakrzyczała na nią w ogóle. Szybko poprowadziła ją w stronę garderoby, wręczając po drodze ręcznik.

\- Przebierz się szybko w coś suchego, zanim się przeziębisz – poleciła. – Dopilnuję, żeby nikt ci nie przeszkadzał.

\- Dzięki, Tikki… - szepnęła Marinette i zabrała się za energiczne wycieranie włosów.

Czuła się kompletnie wypompowana. Wszystko, czego teraz potrzebowała, to suchych ubrań i filiżanki zielonej herbaty…


	23. Adrien

Marinette weszła do garderoby, nie przestając wycierać włosów. Może i nie był to jej najlepszy pomysł z tym śpiewaniem w deszczu, ale czasami udzielała jej się energia fanów i dawała się ponieść emocjom. Oby teraz nie skończyło się to katarem albo zapaleniem gardła. Nie może stracić głosu przed targami Midem!

Nagle stanęła jak wryta. Przy toaletce, na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu, siedział Adrien i przyglądał jej się z uśmiechem.

\- Cześć… - przywitał się nieśmiało. Zupełnie jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Ty… Jesteś tu na-naprawdę? – zająknęła się, nieświadomie robiąc krok w jego stronę, na co on od razu wstał z krzesła i też zrobił krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie jestem pewien. – Uśmiechnął się i zakłopotany potargał sobie włosy.

\- Ale… Jak? Czemu?

\- Widziałem twój wywiad – wyrwało mu się i oboje natychmiast zaczerwienili się po cebulki włosów.

\- Aha… - mruknęła.

\- I pomyślałem… - urwał, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok. – Pomyślałem, że cię zapytam…

\- O co? – spytała bez tchu, podnosząc wzrok

\- Czy to, co powiedziałaś, to było naprawdę?

\- Wystarczyło zadzwonić… - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka.

\- Tata zabrał mi telefon – wyznał, a ona się roześmiała.

\- A ile ty masz lat?! Pięć?

\- Nie znasz mojego ojca…

\- I jakoś się nie palę do poznania go. – Skrzywiła się. – A poza tym jest milion innych sposobów, żeby się ze mną skontaktować. Nino, Plagg…

\- Nino też stracił telefon, a Plagg kategorycznie zakazał mi do ciebie dzwonić. Przynajmniej ze swojego telefonu. A potem nie odebrałaś kwiatów ode mnie i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mi to się to wszystko nie wydawało.

\- Jakich kwiatów? – podchwyciła Marinette.

\- Tamtego dnia, kiedy leciałem do Londynu, dopadłem na lotnisku kwiaciarnię i wysłałem bukiet róż z liścikiem pod twój adres. Potem zadzwoniłem tylko zapytać, czy został doręczony i dowiedziałem się, że nie odebrano przesyłki.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - zastanowiła się, przypominając sobie pytanie dziennikarza z konferencji prasowej. – Leciałeś do Londynu? Kiedy?

\- Następnego dnia po naszym ostatnim… - zawahał się, nagle zmieszany. - …spotkaniu. O świcie leciałem na sesję zdjęciową do Londynu. Ojciec mnie wysłał niezwłocznie po zobaczeniu naszego zdjęcia.

\- Mnie Tikki spakowała do Nicei tego samego dnia. Przy śniadaniu pokazała mi tamten tabloid z artykułem Alyi. Godzinę później już byłyśmy w drodze na lotnisko.

\- To może dlatego moje kwiaty do ciebie nie dotarły… Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że po prostu ich nie przyjęłaś.

\- Z pewnością bym je odebrała, Adrien. A cokolwiek było w tym liściku, pewnie by mi zaoszczędziło tych paru smutnych dni…

\- Tak mi przykro… Wszystko przez mojego ojca!

\- Jakim cudem miał to zdjęcie o świcie?

\- Miał je jeszcze tamtego wieczora. Zanim wróciłem do domu.

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Jego macki sięgają bardzo daleko. Czasami mnie to przeraża, ilu ludzi on zna. Dopiero tamtego wieczoru zrozumiałem, jak beznadziejny był ten cały plan Plagga. Przecież jakakolwiek ustawka by się nie udała, bo mój ojciec zdążyłby storpedować jakąkolwiek akcję z paparazzim, zanim jakiś by się do nas zbliżył. Nawet Plagg nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powiązań mojego ojca. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem, żeby tak się wystraszył.

\- Podobnie jak Tikki. Nawet nie próbowała ratować sytuacji, tylko czym prędzej uciekła z Paryża. Myślałam, że to już koniec. A tymczasem jesteś tutaj… - Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i znów pogładziła jego policzek.

\- Musiałem przyjechać. Pewnych rzeczy nie powinno się mówić po raz pierwszy przez telefon – wyznał, a jej nagle zabrakło tchu. – Przez telefon też nie mogłabyś zrobić tego – dodał z czułym uśmiechem, dotykając jej dłoni na swoim policzku. – Ani ja nie mógłbym zrobić tego… - szepnął na koniec, pochylając się, żeby ją pocałować.

Wspięła się na palce i otoczyła rękami jego szyję mocno, jak gdyby nie chciała go już nigdy wypuścić. Adrien objął ją jedną ręką w talii, drugą zaś zanurzył w jej włosach. Nagle jakby sobie przypomniał, że przecież ona wciąż jest przemoczona i – choć niechętnie – oderwał się od niej.

\- Powinnaś się przebrać, zanim złapiesz katar… - szepnął wciąż z ustami przy jej ustach.

\- Zapomniałam, że ty potrafisz popsuć każdą zabawę… - zachichotała. – Ale masz rację. Powinnam się przebrać. Daj mi dosłownie dziesięć minut. – Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go krótko.

\- Jakoś może przeżyję... – zażartował, przesuwając kciukiem po jej policzku. – Twoja biedronka się rozmazała... – mruknął tak samo, jak kiedyś w Wersalu, kiedy dotknął jej rozpuszczonych włosów.

\- To przez deszcz...

\- Widziałem zza kulis, jak siedziałaś na brzegu sceny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem wtedy do ciebie przybiec.

\- Trzeba było przyjść.

\- Twoja menedżerka mnie nie puściła.

Marinette zaśmiała się, a raczej chciała się zaśmiać, bo zamiast tego kichnęła.

\- Musimy popracować nad twoją asertywnością! – skomentowała.

\- Najpierw to ty się musisz przebrać! – zarządził Adrien, całując ją w policzek.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z jej garderoby. Usiadł na najbliższym pudle i zaczął się zastanawiać, ile czasu potrwa te „dziesięć minut". Natychmiast pojawiła się przy nim Tikki. Widocznie musiała czekać w pobliżu na rezultat ich rozmowy.

\- I jak? – spytała.

\- Chyba będzie dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. – Dziękuję, że mnie wpuściłaś.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie, tylko dla niej. Choć w tym momencie to zupełnie nieistotne.

\- Miałabyś coś przeciwko, żebym zabrał Marinette na spacer? – zapytał od razu, jakby bał się, że za chwilę będzie za późno.

Tikki zerknęła na niego niepewnie, ale wreszcie kiwnęła głową.

\- Tylko odprowadź ją przed północą...

Adrien spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. Była jedenasta.

\- To może być trudne... – mruknął.

\- Żartowałam! – Tikki poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ale nie szwendajcie się za długo, bo jutro mamy spotkanie na Midem. A chyba wciąż pada.

\- Trochę nietypowa pogoda na Niceę, co? – Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Nie martw się. Mam parasol. Nie pozwolę jej zmoknąć.

Menedżerka przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Ależ te dzieciaki były poczciwe! Aż wierzyć jej się nie chciało, że z przypadku urodziło się coś tak wspaniałego, lecz delikatnego. Trochę przypominało to rachityczną roślinkę, która wykiełkowała z pomysłu Plagga. Teraz tych dwoje musiało o nią zadbać. Bez niczyjej pomocy. Pocieszające dla Tikki było to, że Adrien już znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo determinacji, żeby postawić się ojcu. To był dobry znak na początek. Co z tego wyjdzie? Tego nikt nie umiał przewidzieć...


	24. Obietnice

Marinette wybiegła z garderoby w pośpiechu, jakby się bała, że Adrien jednak zniknie w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Była już w dżinsach i T-shircie, a wysuszone włosy związała w wysoki kok. Odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc go siedzącego na pudle z głośnikiem. To nie był sen – on tu naprawdę był!

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie nudziłeś?

\- No, skąd! – zaprzeczył od razu, zrywając się z siedziska. – Pogadałem sobie z twoją menedżerką.

\- Znów coś z nią ugrałeś? – spytała Marinette, mrugając do niego. – Tikki jeszcze nigdy nie wpuściła nikogo do mojej garderoby bez mojej wiedzy. Czym ją przekupiłeś?

\- Obietnicą wiecznego szczęścia jej podopiecznej… - szepnął Adrien, obejmując dziewczynę i całując ją w policzek.

\- _Wiecznego_ szczęścia? – podchwyciła i zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. – Aż taki jesteś pewien?

\- A ty nie? – zdziwił się. – Byłem święcie przekonany, że już dawno domyśliłaś się, że jestem w tobie nieprzytomnie zakochany.

Marinette zaniemówiła, próbując przetrawić tę informację. Ale… Że jak?

\- Jak możesz być we mnie zakochany, skoro mówiłeś w Wersalu… - urwała nagle zakłopotana.

\- Co mówiłem w Wersalu? – Uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- No wiesz… - mruknęła pod nosem. – Podczas tej naszej zabawy w labiryncie. Odpowiedziałeś wtedy na _te pytania_ twierdząco.

\- Aha. Zgadza się. Twierdząco – przytaknął, patrząc na nią rozbawionym wzrokiem.

\- No więc… Jak to możliwe, że…

\- Że już wtedy byłem w tobie zakochany? – dokończył jej pytanie, a kiedy ona bez słowa skinęła głową, odpowiedział: – Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać tak szybko, ale dość intensywnie się poznawaliśmy przez dwa dni i nagle te twoje dwa pytania uświadomiły mi, że to wszystko, co czułem, to było właśnie to.

\- A kto ci powiedział, że cię kocha? – wyrwało jej się, zanim pomyślała. – To znaczy… Dlaczego na to drugie pytanie też odpowiedziałeś twierdząco?

\- Musiałem zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedzieć, że ktoś mi wyznał miłość, bo byłem zasypywany takimi wyznaniami średnio raz na tydzień. Ale czy to były wyznania prawdziwej miłości, to już bym polemizował… Twoje pytanie po prostu nie było zbyt precyzyjne.

\- Czyli trochę sobie ze mnie zażartowałeś?

\- Bynajmniej. Marzyłem tylko o tym, żebyś ty zmieniła swoje odpowiedzi…

\- Dzisiaj oboje poszlibyśmy w prawo… - szepnęła zarumieniona, a on porwał ją w ramiona i okręcił się z nią wokół własnej osi.

\- Gdybym nie był taki szczęśliwy, to bym cię zapytał, jak to możliwe… - Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Jak nie przestaniesz, to cię tu zaraz zostawię samego! – ostrzegła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić. Powiedziałem Tikki, że zabieram cię na spacer.

\- Na spacer? Przecież deszcz wciąż pada – zauważyła przytomnie.

\- Mam parasol – poinformował ją, prowadząc do wyjścia.

\- Powinnam wracać do hotelu, Adrien... Tikki umówiła mi spotkanie.

\- Wiem. Obiecałem jej, że to będzie krótki spacer. Po prostu chciałbym z tobą jeszcze chwilę pobyć. Ostatnio pożegnaliśmy się zbyt szybko i patrz, co się porobiło...

\- Widzę, że nie musimy się już martwić o twoją asertywność. Dość szybko ją sobie wyrobiłeś.

\- Masz na mnie doskonały wpływ, Moja Pani… - wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, po czym otworzył przed nią drzwi i wyszli na zewnątrz.

Schronili się pod parasolem i ruszyli przytuleni w stronę plaży.

\- Sam tu jesteś? – spytała po chwili Marinette.

\- A skąd! Plagg wysłał mnie z obstawą.

\- Nino? – domyśliła się natychmiast.

\- Aha… - przytaknął. – Choć podejrzewam, że miał też powody osobiste, żeby tu przyjechać.

\- To znaczy?

Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Obiecał zadbać o to, żeby Alya się na dobre od ciebie odczepiła.

\- Jak zamierza tego dokonać?

\- Podejrzewam, że skieruje jej uwagę na ciekawsze tematy. Poza tym zawsze uważał, że ona się marnuje w tych tabloidach i powinna pisać dla poważnych magazynów.

\- To oni się znają? – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Okłamał mnie?

\- Poniekąd miał rację. Spytałaś, czy ją zna. A on chyba nigdy nie poznał jej dobrze. Zawiódł się na niej, kiedy okazało się, że podrywała go tylko po to, żeby uzyskać informacje o mnie.

\- Jeśli on był z Alyą, to jakim cudem twój ojciec zrobił z was parę gejów?

\- Mój tata nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Pewnie od razu by zwolnił Nino jako nielojalnego pracownika. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to w sumie jestem wdzięczny, że trafiliśmy na Alyę w tamtym klubie.

\- Jak to?

\- Każdy inny dziennikarz bałby się mojego ojca. Pewnie by mu doniósł o tym, co zobaczył, ale by się nie odważył o tym napisać. Ale nie ona. Naprawdę jest nieustraszona. No i poniekąd to dzięki niej tutaj jestem.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Nie bała się zapytać ciebie o mnie. Ani o mojego ojca. Wiem, że to ona zaczęła wypytywać i tylko zachęciła innych do drążenia tematu, co doprowadziło cię do łez. I mam ochotę jej to wygarnąć przy najbliższej okazji. Ale też dzięki temu poczułem, że nie obchodzi mnie to, co teraz zrobi mój ojciec. Bo muszę być przy tobie.

\- Twój ojciec jest bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem. Wystraszył nawet moją Tikki. Co będzie teraz, kiedy się dowie, że złamałeś jego zakaz i przyjechałeś do mnie?

\- Gwiżdżę na to. Jak mu się coś nie spodoba, to jego problem.

\- Ale on może zniszczyć całą twoją karierę. Co wtedy zrobisz?

\- Przejdę na twoje utrzymanie… - zażartował i mrugnął do niej.

\- Ha-ha, bardzo śmieszne.

\- Ma to swoje dobre strony. Będę mógł ci towarzyszyć w trasach koncertowych. Podoba mi się za kulisami.

\- Zanudzisz się na śmierć.

\- Nic się nie martw. Znajdę sobie zajęcie. Zresztą… Trochę się już robię za stary na modeling.

\- Ty sobie oczywiście żartujesz? – Aż się zatrzymała i spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Skąd! Jeszcze parę lat i będę już musiał przejść na zasłużoną emeryturę. A poza tym, ja naprawdę nie lubię tej roboty.

\- Serio? Byłbyś skłonny to zostawić?

\- Dla ciebie? – zdziwił się jej pytaniem. – Nie zastanawiałbym się ani sekundy. Obiecałem ci wieczne szczęście, pamiętasz?

\- Hmmm… Trzymam cię za słowo, Adrienie Agreste!

\- W takim razie już się nie mogę doczekać, żeby dowieść ci, jak bardzo słownym człowiekiem jestem, Moja Pani… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym objął ją mocno i pocałował.

x x x

\- Nawet się nie waż! – mruknął Nino, chwytając rękę Alyi, zanim wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój smartfon.

\- Ale… - zaczęła.

\- Postawiłem ci _jeden_ warunek i tylko jeden. A trzeciej szansy nie będzie – ostrzegł.

Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale ostatecznie Alya skapitulowała.

\- W porządku… - Kiwnęła głową.

\- Myślę, że możemy ich tu zostawić – stwierdził Nino. – Na pocieszenie mogę postawić ci drinka.

\- Na pocieszenie? – podchwyciła.

\- Właśnie ograbiłem cię z materiału na artykuł. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie martw się. Wystawię ci odpowiedni rachunek.

\- Obym nie zapłacił tyle, ile ostatnio…

\- Obie-Obiecałam ci, Nino. I przepraszam za tamto.

\- W porządku, Alya. Chodźmy, zanim się zorientują, że ich widziałaś. Nie mogę obiecać, że wyszłabyś z tego cało.

\- Tak, lepiej stąd chodźmy.

Nie obejrzała się za siebie. Był to smakowity kąsek dla każdego dziennikarza, ale ten artykuł miałby cenę, której Alya nie zamierzała płacić. Nie tym razem.

x x x

KONIEC


End file.
